Businessman
by Katerina Nikolajeva Petrova
Summary: Bella finds the line of professionalism crossed between her and her boss when a drunken night leads to her sleeping with the most eligible bachelor in LA, Edward Cullen, her businessman boss who she works as a maid for. (Warnings: sexual content, explicit language, fingering, oral, grinding, rough, so much dirty talk bless...)
1. Chapter 1

_Bella finds the line of professionalism crossed between her and her boss when a drunken night leads to her sleeping with the most eligible bachelor in LA, Edward Cullen, her businessman boss who she works as a maid for.  
_ ** _(Warnings:_** _sexual content, explicit language, fingering, oral, grinding, rough, so much dirty talk bless, etc, etc)_

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Working for Edward Cullen is relatively easy for Bella.

The wealthy bachelor was rarely ever home so Bella didn't have to worry about stumbling over her words or tripping in front of him every day like she did the first time she met him, when she had her interview. Now whenever she passes his study she has to remember to keep her eyes forward and not look over at the room that reminded her of the embarrassing moment when she tripped into the door of her soon to be employer the day her interview was scheduled.

Edward had been standing at his desk when Steven, one of the other butlers opened the door for Bella and she tripped on the crack between the different floorboards that met from the hallway and the room, Edward turning his head to see her stumble and Steven, bless him, catch her in time before she made a royal ass of herself which she sort of might as well done. If you're going to fall, at least fall all the way.

He'd obviously been amused, a slight smile pulling at his sharp features from where he stood with a glass in his hand and a portfolio in the other, looking rather formal and of high superiority compared to Bella who borrowed her sister's black dress and pulled her hair back in a ponytail in efforts to look formal for the occasion and classy at the same time. But who cared about that anyways? The prospect of class? She was applying to be his maid; not much class in scrubbing the floor of a mansion the size of the whole block of your home and picking up after a man whose hair probably has better warranty than her car.

But nevertheless, Edward obviously saw that she'd do well enough for the job, because he hired her that same day despite the hundreds of others whom had applied. Edward Cullen is a very popular and single businessman, Bella was sure at least a handful of elite people themselves had applied to be his maid just to get a glimpse of him or fulfill their Cinderella fantasies and begin a love affair with the entrepreneur.

Bella really wasn't after all of that. She just needed a job.

That morning was like the many before, by the time Bella had unlocked the back door and got inside the house through the kitchen where she greeted the rest of the staff Edward had already left and there was a list of things he needed her to get done for him while he was out waiting her attention with a pair of keys on the kitchen counter.

Setting her bag down on the table and her coat, Bella scanned over the paper. Get his bedroom fixed up, call up his mother's house to see if she was free for the dinner reservations he had booked next week, use the money waiting for her on his bedside table upstairs to buy Ash that model airplane he wanted for his birthday, help the staff prepare for the party he would be hosting in celebration for the success he received sealing the deal on a new sister business to add to his ever growing resume of success, pick up his laundry….the usual splurge of work she had set for her when she came into work six days out of seven.

You'd expect Bella to run into Edward sometime in the six days out of seven she works at the Cullen residence, but that is not the case. She recalls bumping into Edward just two months ago when she went upstairs to fix up his room only to find some blond chick underneath his sheets and catching just a glimpse of him as he climbed out of bed right when she opened the door, his back to her so he didn't know she entered as he went to the bathroom. At least she got a great shot of his ass which, in all honesty, the least she could get for working so hard. She considered it a personal reward.

Bella got to it. She got upstairs and picked up the missing heels and panties with a grimaced expression, trying to swallow whatever pride she had left in her being and reminding herself that this is what pays for her rent, this is what pays for her bills and her schooling. So if she must pick up dozens (honestly how many women did he sleep with last night? Christ.) of pink laced panties and bottles of diamond incrusted bottles of alcohol and fix up his bed, then she must do it.

The staff was pretty much set to fix up the party alone, Elaine ensuring Bella to get Mr. Cullen's washing done so she could retreat back home to her shared apartment with her roommate and go on yet another expressive rant about the fact that she spends half her life in a damn mansion and yet can't afford more than a ten dollar dinner. It wasn't her fault. She's a college kid, there's no such thing as a rich college kid. Unless you're Bella's roommate who doesn't even pay her half of the rent, her share being covered by her mom. Bella swears sometimes she's the only young person slaving away in LA.

Getting to the garage, Bella locked the door behind her before flicking the light on. She pulled the key out of her back pocket she'd gotten earlier in the morning beside the list and hit the button to unlock the car. A beeping sounding from the far end of the spacious garage.

Skipping down the steps, Bella sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear, hitting the button again and stopping in her tracks when the red Audi flickered its lights at her. She felt her lips part and the immediate thought that this must be a game came into her mind. No way would he give her the keys to his expensive, really horridly expensive exotic car just to run his errands? But then again, Bella was sure he could afford another.

So when she slipped into the front seat of the Audi she felt less responsibility, pulling out of the garage. Bella was almost startled to death when Elaine's face came into view on a screen on the dashboard.

"Don't get too excited, love. The last girl got fired for scraping the rear end of Mr. Cullen's Range Rover." She sent a warm smile.

"Seriously?" Bella cocked a brow, scoffing. "This car is probably worth like, five Range Rovers wrapped into one." Elaine laughed, shrugging.

"True, but then again it was Edward's father who fired her. I don't know, be careful. I'll need your help with getting the decorations around the foyer when you arrive."

"Okay." Bella nodded, sending Elaine a smile before she waved and the screen returned back to its previous digital default, AUDI written in bold, gold letters shimmering every so often. Only when she got on the road did it turn into a camera with view from each side of the car and the rear. She let out a breath. Nope, the responsibility was still there. She felt the weight of driving around in something so pricey.

Bella definitely got confused glances when she went into the laundry in the part of town she gets her own, people eyeing the whip she rolled up in and wondering how a girl like her could come from a car like that, a girl with a greying college state sweatshirt, messy bun and chucks in a car worth more than the whole neighborhood's mortgage put together. She had to keep a hawk eye on the Audi the whole time she was in the store, weary of people who would attempt to steal it.

Bella had money from work, enough to take care of herself and she had whatever help her mom would offer, though Bella constantly insisted that her mom should stop trying to sneak money into the cards she'd send her every so often. She was as rich as a hardworking college kid could be which, next to her boss, meant nothing. But she was pleased with the hard work and effort she puts into life and considers her cozy apartment and simple sedan a sentiment to that.

Here's the thing about life—it doesn't warn you when it wants to fuck up your day, your life, or in Bella's case, source of income because one moment she is waiting in line to get Mr. Cullen's clothes back and the next a towing truck is coming along and taking the Audi out of the spot she parked it in.

Now Bella forced into a corner, in a state of panic wondering if she should attempt to leave the busy line and go to the car or stay in line and pray she doesn't lose her job when her boss gets a call from work that his Audi is being towed, unable to stare in bewilderment any longer, rushes out into the street.

"Hey! HEY! YOU! What do you think you're doing?! Give it back!"

"And let me guess, you're Edward Cullen?" the burly guy chuckled, shaking his head and looking back down at his clipboard, scribbling on the paper while the car lifted off the pavement, people going about their lives around them.

"This is my bosses car, I drove it here to pick up his clothes, you can't just fucking take it! Right?! Please me you can't just take this car!"

"Sorry but I can. Unless you are willing to come down to our offices and have a talk with administration…I'm just doing my job. The meter clearly was never paid and the car was posing a distraction."

"Distraction?! I know this thing is fucking bright as hell but c'mon! Just give it back…Bill." Bella read the name tag, doe eyes pleading.

Bill shrugged. "Nothing I can do ma'am."

"Yes, there is, Bill. I'm coming with you and I'm getting my car back." Bella spat, pulling her phone out. "Wait there!" She pointed, frustrated at Bill who raised his hands, signaling surrender to whatever fate held against him if he so much as moved an inch.

Bella tapped the toe of her red chucks on the pavement anxiously, begging Elaine to answer as she anxiously ran her fingers through her locks, having pulled the band out of her hair and putting it around her wrist to let her hair free. She looked a mess, she was sure of it.

"Elaine!" Bella shouted when the woman answered.

"Yes, Bella? Is something wrong honey?"

"Elaine I'm going to need you to make a stop at Kennedy's Laundromat!"

"What? Bella, I'm getting ready for the party—

"And I'm getting ready to lose my job if you don't come down here! Lenny and the rest of the staff can handle the party! I need Mr. Cullen's clothes to be picked up while I go to the towing offices and get his car back."

"Oh, Bella…okay, but please get here on time. I actually like you, don't get yourself fired."

"I can't make that promise." Bella replied, shutting off her phone. "Okay, Bill! Let's go!"

XX

Bella knows she's in deep shit because by the time she's aware of the time, it's 8:10, exactly three hours ago from when she was standing in line just waiting to get the clothes. The towing company clearly had more important things to do, like ruin other people's lives by just grabbing their vehicles, because administration didn't show until thirty minutes ago, a woman named Sylvia claiming she'd meet with Bella in a few while she settled at her desk.

Bella had been sitting antsy in a seat tucked away from the buzzing office in the back of the store connected to the garage where many cars sat, waiting for their owners to come bail them out, so to speak. She sat in a chair with her shoe tapping nervously, hair in messy tuffs framing her face which was evidently in a permanent frown as she held tightly the cup they'd given her coffee in an hour ago, apologizing for her wait.

When Bella finally got the keys back it was only because they had to inform Edward that his car had been towed and he paid to have it released, meaning Bella was already a nervous, panicked mess when she parked the car in the garage and ran to the door to explain herself. She couldn't lose her job, she needed her job. How would she pay for her dozens of packs of Ramen she loads up on every week to stick in the microwave while she studies? How will she sustain her Red Bull intake during mid-terms? How would she fucking have a place to live?

Digging her teeth so deep into her plump bottom lip that she drew blood, Bella pushed the garage door open and was shocked to find two girls making out in a dark corner beside her, her heart jumping in her chest at the loud music blaring and lights going around the house. Shutting the door and locking it behind her, Bella, pushed her hair behind her ears and self-consciously wandered into the house full of A-listers and up and coming models, many recognizable faces in the crowd dancing or lounging around lazily making her want to shrink into herself or dissipate into thin air, whichever was more convenient.

She was aware that she didn't look like them, if the Kim Kardashian game were still a prevalent part of her life (which she will never admit to spending her Ramen money on buying those tokens, ever) she'd be a level C celebrity, or lower, if possible, compared to the dozens of Willow Papes glaring at her with dead, narcotic heavy eyes and drooping lids.

Bella was vaguely aware she wasn't ugly, she had a nice physical features, meaning her beauty was very much so existent, particularly her eyes that, though she more often than not hide by looking down nervously all of the time, are very alluring and intriguing. She was pretty fair but had a beautiful figure and long brown bundles of hair and perky ass, full lips and long lashes, thin but beautifully shaped brows. But that didn't mean she felt any less felt nervous next to the other girls in tight dresses and edgy makeup.

Bella's heart stammered in her chest and her palms felt sweaty as she maneuvered around the people standing here and there conversing, many of them barely even blinking at her, thankfully, until she spotted a familiar head of dirty blonde locks in the kitchen.

The rest of the staff had gone home, like Bella should be whenever there is a party sans the butlers who were serving, so she saw no one familiar, well no one who she didn't know personally, she was pretty positive Gigi Hadid was playing pool out of the corner of her eye with Hayley Baldwin. _Act like they don't exist, lord knows that's what they think of you,_ Bella reminds herself as she makes her way to the crowd of woman around Edward. She couldn't even say Edward, Mr. Cullen was familiar to her. She saw the man _once_ other than the time he interviewed her; she only remembers how he looks because she's positive it's hard to forget such undeniable beauty, but also because his face is gracing the covers of editorials and online articles devoted to spilling information on eligible bachelors such as Edward which, Bella totally doesn't spend her time reading when she should be studying, no, most definitely not.

Bella tugs her sleeves down over her fingers and crumples the cotton nervously, her voice soft at first she calls "Mr. Cullen" behind the crowd of women, until she calls out louder, "Mr. Cullen!" wearily, a few girls on the outside of the group around him shooting her looks causing her cheeks to deepen into a rose tint as her face warms. What is she doing here? Bella was thinking of taking a quick exit, making a run for it and just waiting for the undoubtable phone call she'd receive the next day telling her she was fired when Edward turned around, a bright grin on his face as he rose his glass, catching Bella's beautiful eyes behind the see of bodies around him and dropping his glass.

"Bella." He said in a soothing voice, like he was testing the name out on his tongue, seeing if he liked it. He cocked a brow. "Yes?" the sea parted and thus, Bella was in Edward's clear sight, the girls watching her with faint interest.

"I just um, I wanted to know if you got your laundry?" she asked. It came out dumber than she planned and the women laughed, hiding their giggles behind their glasses of champagne with their mean grins deepening. Bella felt her heart sink but Edward didn't make fun, simply grinned faintly.

"Yes, Bella, I got my laundry."

"She's you're maid? Figures." A girl beside Edward taunts, the women beside her laughing. Edward doesn't look at her when he replies.

"Your point? She's more useful to me than you." He said with a low, gravely voice. Bella feels her throbbing heart slow a bit in its cage as the girl looks clearly embarrassed, turning and weaving her way through the others, pushing into Bella as she makes her way to the living room.

Edward lifted his fingers, signaling her over for his amusement, and who was Bella to deny her bosses good graces? She worked for the dude after all and got his Italian sports car towed, she might as well do as summoned and come closer despite the closing of her throat.

"Thirsty?" he questioned in that low voice of his, brows coming together in interest. He was looking at her, really look at her and examining her like she was under a microscope…Bella didn't know how to feel about that. She barely saw him and he barely saw her so yeah, maybe just maybe he just wanted to inspect the maid that'd been working for him for months, but some part of her was leaning towards the illegitimate chance that Mr. Richer Than Most Who Could Probably Buy The Whole of America if he Really Wanted to was actually interested in her also. She cleared her hazy mind and opened her mouth to speak.

"I um, I'm under age. I don't think I should." She replies. Edward's lips curl.

"But do you want to? You could use it, loosen up." His slow voice drawls and she takes in how composed and in charge he always is; he leads the conversation, whenever he's speaking he is the one with the upper hand. Whenever his slow, silky smooth voice reverberated through the walls of the house as he argued lowly with some other business partner on the line of the phone Bella had heard his authoritative side….she liked it, but it was scary in a sense also and made a shrill crawl through her.

"I mean, okay." She felt pressured into it, falling into the stool before the counter as Edward lifted his eyes from her and looked to the side, tilting his head over so slightly, motioning Darren over with alcohol.

The butler came around and poured a fizzy, bubbly alcoholic beverage into a tall glass, sitting it before Edward before pouring another and sitting it before Bella who looked around, anywhere but at Edward who kept his eyes on her as she took in the atmosphere. People were making out, caressing against each other here and there against the walls of the mansion and were rubbing against themselves on the furniture, roaring out song lyrics. Her head was swimming just _thinking_ about cleaning this mess the next day.

"Cheers," Edward offers a gentle pull at his lips, lifting his glass and Bella does the same. She tilts her head back and lets the warm, burning sensation infused with the spicy taste of the alcohol hit her taste buds and slid it's way down her throat and through her, her chest burning and body flushed as she blinks, trying to regain herself as the warmth travels down to her belly.

Edward gives Bella his drink and urges her on, watching her tilt her head back and drink, her red, plump lips closing around the glass as the fizzy substance lurches down her throat again.

She clears her throat as she brings her head back down, coughing and batting her lashes, waving her hands before her face. "Thank you," she forces out, licking her lips. Edward chuckles.

"Never had Chardonnay?" He guessed. Bella nods, slightly buzzed already—the glasses are tall, she swears there are like three shots per pint—she'll swear it's not her fault. She feels floaty and giggly, grinning amusedly at Edward who is utterly amused, laughing and shaking his head.

"So tell me, what happened to that car of mine?" he breathes, fingers lifting from around his wrist below his watch, motioning Darren over again and grabbing the bottle. There are Swarovski crystals around the alcohol bottle and the lights bouncing off of it makes Bella bat her lashes and groan.

"Oh please, Mr. Cullen. You could afford another if you wanted. I've read those articles about you. What is it you make a year? Something like….30 million? More?"

Edward drops his head, chuckling. "God, I'm drunk already? I'm going to regret this tomorrow." Bella muses. "Don't fire me please, I need this job." She grins, laughing. Edward isn't offended at all, simply intrigued by this beautiful lady he'd never taken the time to really meet. Alcohol helps, he realizes, in starting a conversation. Bella is leading the way and for once Edward is cool to listen and lather in the attention she's giving him.

"I won't fire you. You're right, I don't really give a damn about the car." Edward replies. Bella laughs, grabbing the bottle from Edward's long fingers.

"I should pour us some more of this, yeah?" she smiles lightly. Edward loosens up his cuffs.

"Go ahead."

XX

About three hours later and the party is no longer a party, just Edward and Bella sitting on a larger than life bed, a bottle of alcohol between them as Bella groans into her large mug of tea. Edward had, surprisingly to Bella, now that she's a little sobered up and reflecting on the night, sent the butlers home and made the tea himself. Shit, she didn't think the guy ever made his own bed before but apparently he can do that too because here they are.

Unbeknownst to Edward, while Bella was in her heavily intoxicated state and later her sobered state, she was quite easy company to have. She didn't kiss his ass every time she walked into a large house, instead complained that he's annoying wealthy and to just buy off tuition already so she can shorten her days at work. He thought she was funny and cool to have around. It also helped that she was attractive which he took in sitting beside her, watching as her face continuously flushes as she rambled on about this or that, oblivious to his fond.

"So yeah, that's how I acquired this amazingly and wicked scar." She pointed at it on her foot where she dug her heel into the amazingly nice feeling white sheets that felt cool and nice against her warming skin. "What exactly is it that you do anyways?" Bella says after a while, when her tea has sobered her up enough that her vision isn't cloudy and she can focus her golden irises on Edward's mocha ones, inspecting his face and body for flaws that were nowhere to be found.

"You've read how much I make and the shit I've bought but never thought to figure out just what it is I do? Sounds pretty much like half the other people who've spoken to me this night." Edward hints, grinning.

"Oi, please. I showed you a scar on my big toe, I don't think anyone at your party is insane enough to do that, especially not when it's their boss." Bella snaps, pushing his shoulder. Edward feels a rumble crawl through his chest as he laughs. She kind of thinks she shouldn't be so at home and comfortable beside her employer but it's hard to focus on anything but Edward's beauty. His hair and his tanned skin and tight muscles beneath bronzed skin and his jawline, his blown pupils, his plump lips, his cute beauty marks scattered over his skin, tattoos and just _Edward Edward Edward,_ all Bella can think about is Edward and his warmth spreading over to her side of the bed. Plus you know, he's got a pretty good personality too which is a plus, of course.

"I'm an entrepreneur of sorts…carry on my legacy as a Cullen and move my great grandfather's company along." He shrugs. Edward looks like the portrait of a composed, all too attractive businessman in his button down and dress pants, but there is a source of authority taken away from his appearance with his cuffs rolled to his elbows showing his tattoos and his button down unbuttoned and exposed just before his abdomen, arm hanging onto his leg bent at the knee beside Bella, running his fingers through his hair.

"You look too hot to be a business man, Calvin Klein model, but not business man. You don't have greying hair and a look of despair and lost resolution swimming in your eyes." Bella jokes, Edward laughing, shaking his head.

"It'll come along soon enough." Edward shrugs, taking a swig of the alcohol between them before capping it and dropping it between them.

"Not if you leave what you're doing if you don't like it. I mean, you have enough money to live the rest of your life more than happily."

Edward shrugs. "I could give the company over to my brother but my dad specifically gave it to me and it'd be kind of like disowning my own family just up and leaving like that. It'd be seen as much too disrespectful. I'm the face of the brand. People read House of Cullen and see my face, my name. I can't." he shrugs. Edward pauses before voicing out "Why am I telling you this? You're my maid. You should be cleaning something or whatever." He shoots her a cocky grin and Bella really wants to hit him over the head but also like ride his dick until her legs are wobbly for a week straight. She didn't know the combination went together but here she is, grinning madly at him.

"Because I'm easy to talk to? I don't sit with a stick up my ass like all these other models at your parties?" she guesses. Edward narrows his gaze, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"I could give you something else to sit on." He teases.

"You know, we are crossing the bounds of professionalism and the relationship between employer and employee."

"So you don't want me to fuck you into this bed right now?" he cocks a brow. Bella goes parched all of the sudden and clears her throat, surprised. Edward's gaze is unwavering and she swears she didn't know it was possible to be this confident.

"I mean, I can't—I wouldn't, like I'm not saying you _shouldn't,_ i'm just—fuck." She breathes out, flustered and Edward gives her another confident, smug gaze in success.

"All that talking you did before and you can't keep up with me now that I'm coming onto you? C'mon Bella, up your game baby girl." Edward teases, pulling her by her sweatshirt and into him. Edward's fingers fit around Bella's cotton sweatshirt and tug her down into him as he sinks into the pillows, her legs between his and her bun loosening at the nape of her neck.

"Edward," she breathes shakily.

"Hm?" he inquires.

"I um," Bella clears her throat "you remember how I said I needed this job? Well, that still applies like, a lot, I really fucking need this job and I don't want to—"

Bella would've kept going, she swears she would've, but Edward shuts her up with his wet, plump lips sliding against hers' so heavenly and his lips taste like something sweet and intoxicating and she's swimming in lust and she can't manage another word but a moan that creeps from her lips and into Edward's, her fingers fisting his button down. She tries not to claw at it so she has less work to do when she surely has to wash and fix it up tomorrow when she comes in.

Edward's left hand slides up Bella's side as she hums brokenly, Edward's fingers tugging at her sweatshirt before slipping his fingers up and into it, cool fingertips against burning skin.

Bella is sure she's going to drown in the wetness growing between her legs as she involuntarily bucks her hips against Edward's thigh that's sliding between thighs, causing high pitches moans to leave the swollen mounds of her lips. "J-jEdward," she breathes against his lips as Edward's hand slides up her curves underneath her sweatshirt and slides into her bra, hand pawing her breast and running his thumb over the perky nipple, arousal shooting through Bella and bolting straight to her throbbing clit as she bucks her hips again, gasping.

"I've been thinking about how much I've wanted to wreck you since you walked into the party, Bella." Edward hisses in her ear, Bella shuttering as her hips press forward and up Edward's leg and suddenly she's flush against his hips, pressing his sudden erection the crouch of her jeans between where she's throbbing in pleasure and her inner thigh.

"Fuck baby, you sound so sweet when you moan, I wonder how good you'd sound if I had a taste of that sweet pussy of yours, I know your wet just thinking about me fucking you, aren't you?"

And Bella can't lie, she's never been good at it and it's not working this time either, she groans, nodding her head and moaning out a faint 'yes' into Edward's heated neck before he's turning them around and she's below him and her eyes can't focus on not one thing but everything about Edward fucking Cullen, eyes traveling from his eyes to his body to his heaving chest as he growls out a moan pressing his erection against her before leaning down and claiming her mouth, clearly just as turned on as Bella and needing immediate release. "Edward," Bella's brows meet as she moans, her hands sliding into his locks and holding onto the swirls of blonde and brown, nibbling on his bottom lip as he bucks his hips forward and against hers'. "Fuck, I'm gonna," Bella's shivering from head to toe—the pleasure, the friction is too much. He's so close and pressed right against where she needs, her tingling clit feeling the pressure of Edward's erection against hers, swell and amazing, pressed against her core. "I'm close," Bella mumbles and Edward sucks her bottom lip into his mouth before kissing her longingly and sliding his tongue between her lips, licking into her mouth and pulling more moans out of her.

"Can't have that, can we? Not before I get to see how wet you are."

Bella moans, Edward's hips stopping and her hips being forced down by his palms. Edward bites down her jaw and neck, sucking a fresh few hickies into her skin before licking over them and kissing the sore skin, hands pressing her down into the mattress to keep her hips from stirring. Bella lifts her knee below Edward and her leg meets his crouch and his brows meet. Bella moves her thigh between his legs, hoping to urge him into submission. "C'mon, Edward." She hisses, her friction she's providing clouding Edward's mind.

"Daddy." Edward breathes, bites into her jaw, dark eyes lifting to meet hers'. Bella's cheeks deepen into a rose color, her lips parting to moan as she complies to his wishes.

"Please, _daddy,_ I need your cock, I need you inside of me, I know you'd like that." Bella supplies and Edward groans into her neck, sucking a violent purple into her bronzed skin causing Bella to moan.

"Fucking hell, Bella, why so anxious baby girl? I'll give you what you need, if you're ready for it. I'll fill you up so good no one else will ever compare to the way I lay it down on you, you'll feel how deep I was in you whenever you go to sit down, whenever you bend over you'll remember how tightly I'll be holding your hair and fucking into you." Edward's hand slides down and into Bella's jeans and he instantly feels how wet her heat his, she's so wet she's got slick on her inner thighs and she fucking can't breathe, not with these tight ass jeans on that won't let her breathe and are restricting Edward from just fucking her already .

"Take them off." Bella rasps, eyes fluttering as she looks down between their bodies.

Edward pulls Bella up and into a sitting position, tugging her sweatshirt up and off and tugging her into his lap as he falls back into a sit on the bed.

Bella lifts her legs and straddles Edward's bucking into his lap and rubbing her hips up and against Edward's sliding his erection through his dress pants against her jeans and Edward curses in pleasure, moans a nice moan that Bella can see being the ringtone on her phone, the bell on her front door, the beeper on her car, she just loves the noise and wants to hear it forever.

Bella sits up on her knees on either side of Edward as Edward grabs her waist and pulls her forward, sucking hickies into her neck and chest, hands sliding down to the swell of her ass and groping her bum, Bella gasping suddenly as he forcefully tugs them down along with her panties so her bare ass is in his hands as he grabs onto her, mouthing at the valley between her breasts, licking over his hickies. Edward's pretty sure he's in love with Bella's booty as she can tell so she says vaguely, "Different than that model booty you're used to, huh?" she grins in humor. Edward looks up at her from below his lashes, his teeth latched onto the lace push up bra and the view is so hot Bella wants polaroids of this moment.

"Hell yeah," he supplies before tugging the jeans down her thighs to her knees. Bella falls into Edward's lap and she pulls him forward by the shoulder, pressing her chest against his as she moves her mouth against his, tasting the sweet taste of Edward Cullen and getting drunk off of it. Edward tugs the jeans down her legs on either side of him as Bella pulls open his button down, buttons flying around them and dropping to the sheets. Well, there goes that expensive ass suit.

Bella stands to her feet before Edward and he pulls the jeans off her ankles, throws them to the side and grabs her ass, pushing her hips forward. Edward kisses at Bella's thighs, biting the flesh before kissing up her hips and licking over the string of lace around her hips.

"I can smell how wet you are." He muses, looking up at her as he tugs at her undies with those long fingers of his. Bella hums in pleasure, so turned on and aroused that she's tingling just having her sex so close to his face, so close that his breath ghosts over her clit over the fabric of lace.

He slips his fingers into the lace by her hips and tugs down, kissing down each reveal of skin until he drops the lace to her ankles. Bella's breath hitches and suddenly she's unable to breathe, unable to think because her bare sex is being ogled by a pair of wealthy and powerful eyes, the same eyes that have stared into the souls of investors and celebrities now on her vagina. She feels pretty powerful, if she's being honest.

Edward wraps his fingers at Bella's hips, pulling her down and sitting her in his lap. Bella's eyes meet Edward's as she pushes the button down off his shoulders until he takes the rest off. She nibbles on her bottom lip as she undoes his zipper and button, Edward reclining on his hands and watching her with confident, bold eyes. Bella would've thought if there was ever a moment to be nervous, it's this moment, but she's more alive, more herself as she looks back just as intense, actually slipping her hand into his pants when the zipper is tugged all the way down and wrapping as much of her hand around him as she can, stroking him slowly as she tugs on her bottom lip, watching as Edward's face contorts into that of pleasure, milky white teeth contrasting against pink as he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip.

"You like that daddy, want to feel how tight I am around you?" she teases, running her thumb across the slit on the head of Edward's cock, Edward cursing out a "fuck" as his dick twitches in her hold, throbbing in Bella's hand. "I'd like that too." She hums hintingly, grinning with misty eyes as Edward take initiative. He leans forward, tugging her lower bun out and holding onto her locks as his lips mesh against hers', his other hand working at her bra before it loosens and he takes the strapless piece off, dropping it to the side. Bella faintly remembers picking up bras from the ground this morning and knows this isn't a new event for Edward, shouldn't take this personally, shouldn't view this as much than a fuck. But when his lips taste so good and his attention is glued to her it's hard for her not to feel like the only girl in the world who matters and that's something she never felt before.

She's also never fucked a multi-millionaire but hey, we all have firsts, right?

Bella lifts from Edward's lap and falls to her knees, tugging the dress pants along with his briefs off and dropping them to the side after she pulls away from his warm lips.

Edward grabs Bella's waist and lays her down on the pillows, hands grabbing her hands and pressing her hands into the sheets, his hold tight as he kisses her with a rough press of lips and tugging teeth and roaming tongue, it's all very erotic and Bella is losing herself slowly, feeling her sink into Edward and her arousal creep into her delirium, confusing wrong and right so that she couldn't think this was her boss, she could only view him as a handsome face with a very intriguing personality who just so happened to want to bone her which, given, never happens, so she wasn't listening to that voice that told her to stop before she goes _there._

Edward's single finger trails down her breasts, around both of her nipples and back down her abdomen before pressing against Bella's clitoris, her body jumping as her arousal seeps out of her, Edward's middle and ring fingers running down her folds and to her entrance, running his fingers over her entrance and feeling her slick against his fingertips, growling into her lips as she flutters her eyes open, eyes dancing over his face as she feels her body light up like fireworks as his fingers rub her clit in circles, rubbing in slow strokes and dipping down between her folds as she shivers and hums out moans.

"So wet, can't wait to fuck this pretty pussy of yours'." Edward says and Bella's pride is wavering to the point where she doesn't even _try_ to act unaffected, moaning every time Edward's fingers brush her clit and run down her folds and up again, his dirty words hitting her like a pang of pleasure to her center every time his dirty words laced with his silky smooth voice roam and find their way to her ears.

"Imagine how good I'll feel wrapped around you, tight, hot, wet, just for you Edward—fuck," Bella catches a faint gasp in her throat "—all for you. I need you, fuck," she curls her body into his and bites down on his shoulder, taking this chance to lick over his salty skin and suck a hickey into his bronzed complexion. Edward is in a haze, Bella's words taking over his mind.

Edward's fingers are replaced with the head of his dick then, running between her folds and pressing against Bella's throbbing clit in up and down motions, her arousal slick against Edward's shaft making them both curse out a "fuck", bucking into the feeling.

"Look at that, look how good that looks baby." Edward's eyes are trained on his dick slipping between Bella's folds and Bella looks down, letting out a shaky breath at the erotic scene below her, her clit tingling and her body overwhelmed against Edward's shaft as it works between her folds before prodding at her entrance, Edward teasingly entering her before pulling back out and repeating, Bella clutching onto the headboard and scrapping at the leather.

"Fuck, that looks so hot." She complies, brows meeting as one. "You want to fuck me hard, don't you _daddy,"_ she purrs, her lids heavy as she bucks her hips up, "fuck me until I can't walk or sit properly, fuck me so good I can't even think of any other person when I need someone to fuck, yeah?"

"Jesus, Bella." Edward groans, shaking his head.

"Whenever I'm turned on, whenever I'm hot you'll be all I'm thinking about." She promises, shifting her hips ever so slightly so that her entrance meets Edward's head and fuck, it's taking every single ounce of willpower for him not to fuck her hard until he's worn out, but he relents, stirs his hips against hers' and runs his dick between her folds.

"Keep talking like that and I won't be able to refrain from fucking you, Bella."

"Mmm, please do, daddy, fuck me." She curls her lips up deviously and well, where did this come from? Bella surely can't recognize herself in this moment. Part of her thinks she's trying to be more memorable than those girls' bras she'd picked up that morning. She wanted Edward to think of her whenever he tried to bring another girl to his bed and couldn't even focus on her because all he needed was to slide into Bella so slowly and well just like she knew he could. Yeah, that's all she wanted in this moment.

Edward trails his lips and tongue occasionally down Bella's body as she clutches the bed, ribs lifting as she breathes heavily, body arching into the feel of Edward's lips until his mouth meets her sex and he holds back no longer, mouth moving against her like he wanted nothing more than her taste on his lips. Bella gasps, sitting up before dropping back to the sheets, clutching them harshly as Edward swirls his tongue against her clit, his serpent like tongue flicking against her bud and causing arousal to seep out of her.

Bella sucks in shaky breaths as Edward sucks on her clit, closing his lips around her core and sucking softly before letting her clit go and licking up her arousal, humming at the taste of her sweet taste on his tongue, flicking his tongue against her sex between her lips as she came more and more with the flicking of his tongue.

"E-Edward," Bella breathings, sitting up and holding onto his hair as she watches with blow pupils as Edward easts her out, humming against her clit and shooting pleasure up her spine. She laces her dark nails through his hair and runs her fingers through his locks as his tongue flattens and presses against her clit, feeling it throb against the heavy weight of muscle against her core, sucking her clit harder this time as Bella cries out, holding onto his hair for leverage as she bucks her hips forward, stirring under the feel of Edward's tongue against her entrance, licking into her tight walls and pressing his tongue against her walls before licking up her folds and running his tongue against her clitoris.

Edward sucks a few moans and cries out of Bella, fingers sliding down and into her, fingers curling and uncurling before he pulls his mouth away from her sex, Bella lying back as Edward sucks hickies into her hips and sides, for her to see every day she gets dressed, for him to know that every morning and every night her cheeks blush as she runs her fingers over her bruised hips and sides, neck and breasts, knowing the faint trace of Edward's lips were there. He bit her hip and nibbled back down to her core, speeding his tongue against her.

Bella seeps out and onto Edward's fingers as her walls clamp around his fingers, his fingers brushing her g-spot with every curls as he sucks her clit and moves his tongue back down her folds, Bella crying out in pleasure as a weight lifts itself off of her, her body feeling like it's floating through a euphoric universe, her orgasm clashing through her as she comes on Edward's tongue, his fingers slipping out of her as he laps up her arousal, licking back up to her oversensitive core and back down again. When he meets her eyes he licks up his fingers obscenely, winking at her.

Bella wraps her legs around Edward and holds onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he slides a condom over his great length. Bella is sucking in a breath when Edward's sliding into her, sheathing through her—no easy feat, her body tensing around him as he nudges through her, her breathing hard to properly circulate through her body causing her mind to grow hazy as she feels his head hit her g-spot and she gasps, because he's finally fully inside of her, inch by great inch wrapped around by Bella as she tightens around him, Edward cursing at how nice she feels.

Bella gasps, unable to buck her body up, unwilling and not needing too, Edward putting in the work synonymous with a wave crashing into sore, hard and powerful, unrelenting. Edward's length fucks into her hard and fast, Bella not having time to adjust and she knows at this point she deserves it for teasing him so much, but damn, when Edward Cullen wants something he takes in and leaves you unable to comprehend a moment of it.

Edward laces his fingers with Bella's and rolls his body downward like a tidal wave, putting his hold body into his strokes so that his chest lifts and rocks up and down, his hips clashing into Bella as he fills her before his abdomen rolls down and finally his chest, his breathing short and fast in her ear as he fucks into her with sharp intention, his head hitting that deep place within her causing her to quiver in his wake, legs tight around him and her head lolling to the side before her chin is grabbed by Edward, his hold pulling her forward and crashing her lips against his so that she moans, her bottom lip drawing blood by the feel of rough teeth brushing against sore lips and her gasps being swallowed down by growls on Edward's end, drinking her in and licking into her mouth. Bella is in ecstasy, never wants to leave, never wants to do anything but this.

The bed sounds beneath them and the headboard slams into the wall and if they weren't so focused on each other maybe they'd tone it down, but they are chasing an impending orgasm that has heat curling up into a tight, wound up ball in the pit of Bella's abdomen, release critical.

"Fuck daddy fuck, oh my god," Bella gasps, rolling her head to the side and biting at the pillow as Edward rocks his hips and holy fuck, how the hell is it possible for him to move like that? He's causing a delicious friction at her clit as the tamed hair leading down from below his belly button and downward brushes against Bella's core, her clit throbbing in pleasure and her walls tightening around Edward, his teeth clenching as he hissed.

"You feel so good Bella, so tight, so wet, fuck, you're perfect." He shakes his head, putting in the work with stamina Usain Bolt would envy, Bella caught herself thinking. But that thought was cut off of course because Edward lifted Bella's legs, slowing his thrust.

"Oh my fuck!" she gasps, feeling him now more than ever as the both of them take in the sight of Edward's immaculate length easing into Bella's tight, wet pussy and Bella can swear she sees heart eyes in Edward's blown pupils. She feels cocky so she shifts her hips and fuck, she gasps, feeling Edward hit a place in her she'd never know, Edward cursing out too as he rocks into her.

Edward pins Bella's legs against her sides as he gains leverage holding onto the headboard, fucking her harder and faster and exhausting himself with his fast strokes until his impending orgasm is just there and Bella's is too, the both of them falling over the edge and crying out, Bella moaning and gasping as Edward growls out, Bella clamping around him so Edward can't move all that much, his hips stuttering as they fight to catch their breathing, Edward falling between Bella's legs.

Bella's still panting when Edward mumbles into the crook of her neck, "So is this how you lure people into having sex with you? Talking about your weird foot scar?"

Bella kicks his shin and laughs and Edward curses, her laughter rumbling throughout her as he can't help but chuckle too into her neck. Bella's sure now that she's forgiven for that towing accident. Who knew messing up and getting your bosses laundry could end in an orgasmic bliss? Not Bella, but she wasn't complaining.

* * *

 _ **Did you like it? I worked so hard on this chapter, I was so nervous to make it as perfect as possible for you guys!  
I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it so far ;) Thanks again. Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how's work?" My mother asked.

"As usual." I replied shortly through cell phone that was on speaker as I tried to eat my meal as fast as possible so I wouldn't be late again for my job. I wanted to do everything right for once.

"Does he even live in that house?" She asked wondering.

"Well, he sleeps in it, if that counts." I chuckled a bit while quickly chewing the food in my mouth. "He was actually there yesterday."

"And?" That for sure woke interest in my mom.

"He's harem actually." I corrected myself.

"Oh… did you join?" My food almost flew across the room as I heard her question. "Mom!" I yelped, quickly grabbing a glass of water to my mouth.

"What, I was just wondering…" she mused. "…you have no idea what kinds of stuff I did when I was your age."

You see, my mother wasn't actually your typical mother material. She was… well, _different_. While everyone else's mothers tried to raise their daughters as proper and modest as possible, my mother always tried to hook me up with someone or give me some strange advice to all kinds of crazy stuff that I could do and how to get away with them (according to her long list of experiences). I even remembered this one time at my sweet sixteen birthday, she got me and my friends fake ID's, so we could go clubbing.

But don't get me wrong, she wasn't an uncaring and irresponsible mother. Yes, she did have some crazy ideas and did let me do some illegal stuff, but she had always been there for me when I needed her, when my dad wasn't around, when he in fact left us. She had always tried to give me anything I wanted, so for me that counted the most.

"I kinda don't even wanna know." I frowned, my face making a disgusted grimace just at the thought.

"Oh quit being so judgy. It doesn't suit you, hun. You're young only once, you should live the hell out of your youth. It's irreplaceable. Once you get older, you become this boring and responsible person."

"Aw mom, you're not boring," I tried to soothe her. "nor responsible."

"Hey!" She squeaked playfully as we continued our laughter.

As I continued to eat, the corner of my eye caught the glimpse of my watch on my hand and I saw I was already late, so I quickly jumped out of my chair and put away the dishes. And as I was leaving the house, I decided to end the call with my mom.

"By the way mom, I did kinda joined." I told her, knowing she would flip out of curiosity.

"What?! Tell me, tell me! Bella, don't you dare leaving me now!" She warned me, waiting impatiently for me to tell her all the juicy stuff, but I only let out a small chuckle as I swiftly got out of the house and hung up the phone.

XX

It was going to be awkward. I could already smell it.

My cheeks were already flustered. I didn't even know how to face him after – that thing – that we did. Together. In his room. I mean we did have a great time last night, but I was really afraid of what's going to happen next. What if he thought of me as just one of his whores now? What if he fired me?

My mother and I weren't really financially stable right now, especially since she lost her job recently. Hence the reason why I got this job in the first place. The salary was pretty good for a maid, considering that just working three months at Mr. Cullen's residence, I could pay off the whole year of my college and also help out my mom with bills and car insurance.

As soon as I stepped inside the house, my eyes skimmed towards the kitchen where Mr. Cullen drank his coffee. Looking at his watch, he quickly jumped out of his seat and swiftly put on his suit and straighten up the red tie that matched so with his black uniform. "Bella, I need you to clean the house, especially my room and also take these suits to dry cleaning." He ordered, not even looking me once.

"Yes, sir." Disappointment washed over my face as he left.

 _I guess this is how it will be for now on._

I shouldn't have sex with him. And if I didn't need this job so desperately, I would sure as hell run for the hills.

Sighing, I decided to go straight to his room. The thought of having witness the mess we created last night made me slightly sick to my stomach. I didn't want to see it.

I didn't want to remember it.

I didn't want to remember how his hands gripped so tenderly.

I didn't want to remember how he kissed me so passionately.

I didn't want to remember how he looked at me with such a lust that I've never seen in a man before. Didn't even know it was possible.

I didn't want to remember any of it.

And as I stepped inside, the exact things I didn't want to remember hit me hard as a rock and I couldn't help but feel hot and heavy all over again.

Slowly, deliberately, I lifted one hand to my breast. My nipple jutted through my shirt, hard against my palm. I squeezed gently, vaguely wishing the touch was _his_ , a slightly rougher caress. I raked my thumb across the pearlized peak and felt a whoosh of desire sweep through my crotch.

I raised my hands to my breasts, covering them, slowly massaging. My pussy flooded, just from that, I hardly ever did this-got herself off-but clearly I needed to come.

Unbuttoning the two top buttons of my shirt, I reached inside, moving my left hand to my right breast. Once again, I found myself wishing it were a masculine touch, _his_ touch but desperate times indeed called for desperate measures.

I twirled my erect nipple between thumb and forefinger, relishing the fresh rush of blood to my cunt. Mmm, yes. Pleasure. Want. And another dirty word. It, too, fit the moment-the raw arousal echoing through me. I did need this. So bad.

Still, as I slipped my other hand between my legs, I harbored that same helpless wish-for a strong, virile, sexy man. Mr. Cullen. I _needed_ him. I _yearned_ for him.

But stop it. Quit wishing. Quit thinking. Just do this. Rub yourself.

It took only a gentle massage to keep my pussy humming with eagerness.

Reaching up, I untied the belt at my waist and eased out of the knee-length black skirt, letting it drop to the floor freely. I leaned back on the bed, legs parted, two fingers stroking through my pink cotton bikini panties. Mmm, the pleasure began to spread, echoing down through my thighs, up into my already sensitized breasts.

"Ugh… Edward!" I muttered between my breaths.

I kept imagining him tuching me and watching me. I swallowed nervously and let my fingers glide lightly over my mound once more. They left little trails of fire. I bit my lip, my skin tingling with the new questions surrounding me. What if he has some cameras in here? Should I stop? Should I snatch up my clothes and flee out of this house this instant? And still, to my surprise, the idea that maybe he was taking in my private touches added to my arousal, made my cunt pulse with an even harder need.

I tried to remember what I knew about him. Shockingly little. There was the corporate takeover thing. _"He's like those guys in the movie Wall Street, but nicer,"_ my friend had said to me before I decided to apply to the job. What else had her friend told her?

He wasn't married. He was some kind of CEO in one of the most powerful companies. He was in his twenties and handsome, my friend had supplied _. "Your basic rich, confirmed bachelor type."_ That's all I knew about him.

And yet I was still rubbing my pussy for him.

If he was even watching. Again, I reminded myself that chances were slim-surely he wasn't.

But in that leaning-toward-surreal moment, I almost wanted him to be. My breasts seemed to bloom with new desire at the confirmation. I wanted this man I didn't know to watch me play with myself.

In fact, the concept excited me so much that I decided to just pretend he was. Even though he probably hadn't had any cameras in his room and he probably wouldn't be interested in watching his maid cleaning the house, but for now, I was going to follow the simple, delicious urge to indulge in a fantasy and believe that a dashing, worldly CEO was watching with bated breath as I touched myself for him.

Moving my fingers in slow, deep circles over my clitoris, I closed my eyes and tried to feel his pretend gaze on me as warm pleasure spread through me. With my other hand, I unbuttoned the shirt, all the way down, and pushed it open, finally revealing my breasts, both nipples taut when I ran my fingertips over first one, then the other.

I imagined him thrusting into me, holding my lifted thigh in his hand.

I opened my eyes, glanced down at my nipples, dark and rosy in the room's warm glow. I used both hands to pinch them lightly, letting out a sigh at the sharp sensation between my thighs.

Easing one hand back down, I slid my fingers inside the pink elastic band and down into my wet folds. "Mmm," I purred, thinking, _Watch me. Watch me touch myself for you._

My fingertips sank deeper into my drenched flesh, massaging, feeling, stroking. I never explored my pussy this thoroughly before, and the thought hit me that it was about time I had!

I took off my panties and spread my legs wide so my imaginary Edward Cullen could see how pink and wet I was with his own eyes. I wanted to make him ache for a glimpse of my swollen cunt.

I continued to massage myself, letting out a light moan as my pleasure grew.

"Mmm," I purred and felt a soft smile curve my lips. I was so close to coming, and the idea of being watched continued to escalate my heat, ratcheting it higher and higher.

 _Are you watching? Is your cock hard for me?_ I worked her clit in tight little circles, thrusting gently, gently, against my hand. _Are you waiting for me to come?_

 _I then turned on my stomach, rubbing my clit against the bed sheets. Imaining_ riding Edward steadily, our thighs slapping against each other softly in friction. I suddenly groan as a new wave of electrifying pleasure floods into me and I almost naturally run my hands over my painfully hardened nipples.

"Oh, mmm ..." I moaned when the orgasm hit, waves of hot, swallowing pleasure buffeting my whole body as I kept rubbing, rubbing, sighing heatedly with each crushing pulse of the climax. Oh God, it was good.

Had I ever come like this before? Had my pussy ever throbbed with such intensity? Yes, last night, with _him_. Only _him_. I rode it out, still pumping, still stroking, until the last little pulsation ebbed.

"Well, well, well… I guess someone's been a little bit naughty today." Almost instantly, my eyes widened as my entire body was tensing up more than it already was at the sight my boss standing in front of me, a smirk etched on his face with an eyebrow cocked, his eyes lingering on my half naked body, my legs open.

Utter embarrassment swept over my petite self and my cheeks began to burn up as reality hit harder than ever. I managed to allow a faint _oh my goodness_ escape my lips and immediately tried to scramble in his bed for the covers so that I could cover myself.

"You weren't supposed to–" I could barely get the words to leave my mouth without feeling as though I was moments away from a water fall of tears, my stomach churning, knowing I would never be able to live it down; "—Mr. Cullen, you can't fire me please, I'm so sorry.." I felt a tear slipping down my soft cheeks, the thought of him firing me, filled me with fear.

"How sorry are you actually?" He asked, keeping his stern face on display.

"Very." I barely choke out the answer.

"I hope you're aware that I can't forgive you for this." He trailed off, walking slowly around the room. "Please… Just don't fire me, sir. I'll do anything,"

He stopped moving as his eyes fixed on me. "Anything?" He questioned.

"Anything." I confirmed desperately, still in fear of what might happen next.

"I guess I'll have to punish you then."

* * *

 _ **OMG GUYS, YOU ARE SOME CRAZY MOTHERFUCKERS!  
I am bewildered by amount of support of you guys! Like I have almost 3000 reads on just one chapter! That's incredible, to say the least!**_

 ** _Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I also hope you'll keep up with this story!_**  
 ** _Please don't forget to leave the feedback so I know if I suck lol_**  
 ** _Also, don't be afraid to request some scenes that you might want to see in the story, bc honestly guys, this should have stayed as a one shot but because of YOU guys, I'm making this into a story, so I want to include you as much as possible!_**

 ** _This will be our story, guys, okay? Okay._**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 ** _Stay_** ** _fabulous_** ** _!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Books » Twilight » **Businessman**

Author: Katerina Nikolajeva Petrova

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4

Rated: M - English - Romance/General - Reviews: 42 - Published: 10-25-16 - Updated: 11-02-16

id:12204692

"You've been a bad girl today, haven't you, slut?"

I moaned softly at his use of words, my nerves firing up as fast as lighting.

"Yes, Sir," I whispered, digging down on my lip with my teeth. He chuckled. Edward's breathe ghost'ed over my naked neck, silently making me crave the touch of his soft lips. That was when my feet left the ground under me and air swished past me. I was tossed over Edward's shoulder and I yelped in surprise.

"Quiet." Edward slapped my ass cheek harshly making me hiss. I shut my eyes tight at the agony of the slap. Edward's hands were one of the best things about him — but were also one of the deadliest.

"I want you..." I whispered in the smallest voice I could have managed, clenching my teeth behind my lips. Edward's dark eyebrow cocked up but he didn't look the least surprised, still smiling at me.

I stared at the ground moving beneath us as I was bobbing on Edward's shoulder. The kitchen, the living room, and dining table were all in one gigantic room in this suite. I was set down on something cold and I could feel it through my skirt. I looked around me to find the large crystal, glass dining table.

Edward clenched my thighs in between his fingers and forced them apart. I gasped and bit down on my lip. Edward cupped my warmth in his palm, thumb flickering over my clit. I arched my chest involuntarily and scratched the glass under me.

Suddenly, two fingers dipped into my heat, catching me by surprise. I trembled. Edward thrusted those fingers in and out of me rapidly, sensations filling me up immediately. I moaned against Edward's lips. This continued until I felt as If I was literally going to explode from all of the pleasure. And then another finger was added. Three fingers were thrusting out of me rapidly and I couldn't take it. I fell back against the cool glass table, my skin piling with even more goosebumps.

I ran my fingers over my covered breasts, feeling the hard, pierced nubs through my bra.

"You fucking _slut_." I heard him groan in a husky tone. Through my eyelashes, I gazed up at Edward who's eyes were concentrated on his fingers delving deeply into me. His tongue was pressed to the roof of his mouth and the very vein that adore, was pulsing and vividly pressed against the skin of neck. _Just the thought of him touching me like this was enough to bring me crashing to my high. Him._

"Can-c-can I c-come for you, Daddy? Please? Pl—" I was so close to Edward's face. His eyes weren't on mine though, but still concentrated on the scene below us. That's when his eyes slowly rose and touched mine, the darkness brewing in their depths unspeakable. But if I was not mistaken — enjoyment dance in their depths too.

His hands weren't touching me anymore... but I wished they were.

"I want you to know who owns you from now on. Who this pussy belongs to. Who's the only one allowed to touch you. The only one allowed to please you, not even including yourself. Tell me, who is this person?"

I screamed and threw my head back as he added his fourth finger. My pussy was pulsing and my loins were on fire. I couldn't hold on much longer.

"It's you daddy, it will always be you!" I whispered with the little, shaky breath that I had. While the other, more rational side of me screamed: _What the hell are you doing_?! _He does not own you, Bella! What are you signing up for_?! His eyes stared into mine for a long while, watching my agony, before he smiled small.

"Come." And I released, thankfully convulsing against his fingers. I clenched around him almost painfully as he watched me emotionlessly, a stone expression. I reached for his lips through the haze of it all but he just looked at me. I felt slightly saddened at this — I had to admit.

Finally, I climbed down from my high and sigh deeply in satisfaction. _Pure ecstasy._

"God, your parents don't know what a little freak their little girl is.." He muttered deeply against my lips, snatching his fierce gazed to down my mouth. His breath hit my lips and the warmth of it crawled down my body until it sneaked in between my legs.

"Do you understand why no one can ever please you like I can?" I opened my mouth and allowed his wet fingers to enter. I washed and bathed his long fingers with my tongue, savoring the taste of my juices. I nodded my head. _No one else can ever please me like you can because you're the only person that knows me inside out. My functions. In such a short time, you managed to have me under a spell that has no cure._

He started to deepthroat me with his fingers and I fought the urge to gag, tears pinching the corner of my eyes. His eyes scattered all over my face, watching me. His brown hair stood on top of his head, his dark eyebrows relaxed. His pink lips closed. _How beautiful you are to me, Daddy._

"Yes I do, Sir."

"Close your eyes." And I did. I felt something being wrapped around my neck and when he told me to open my eyes, I immediately knew what it was. It was a leather choker. I sighed as tranquility set in me. And as odd it might sounded, I felt at home, at normality. He pulled at the string attached the choker and I stood up and followed him.

He lead me in front of the glass wall before pushing me harshly forward. I had to stop myself from heading head first through the glass with my hands. I felt his tall figure step up behind me. I was probably dripping by now. He laid his hand against my back, pressing my chest and body tightly against the glass. I gasped as I focused on landscape and other people's houses before me.

Edward scopped my hair off of one shoulder onto the other before laying his cheek against mine.

"You love this don't you? The attention you're getting. Now you can have _all_ the attention you desire," he whispered softly, ripping a button from it's hole with his fingers. Fear was rushing through my veins. He continued this until he threw his shirt carelessly aside. My nervous, wide eyes couldn't help but scatter onto everyone before us. Was anyone looking up? Was anyone watching?

"Show them what's mine." He whispered as if he read my mind.

His fingers trailed down to my private parts. I was completely nude, nothing but my black heels hugging my feet.

I spread my legs apart, giving myself up to his use.

"Oh? Impatient are we?"

When I nodded, teeth biting down on my bottom lip, I suddenly shrieked. His hand is tightly wrapped around my throat and I literally couldn't breathe. I whimpered, my fingers picking desperately at his hand like a fish begging to be put back in water.

"I didn't ask you to spread your legs for me, slut. But thanks for the gesture." He smiled against my cheek, eyes focused on the scene before us.

His other hand travelled down in between my legs and I threw my head back releasing a loud moan. Suddenly, Edward shoves my head forwards, forcing my forehead to lay against the cold class. My ass sticked promptly out for him. His hands were on my hips, and one hand circled my ass cheek softly, grasping the mound between his fingers. He slapped my ass.

His lips were against the back of my neck. "Beautiful..." He murmured. I screamed out against the glass and most likely the entire world heard me. My jaw was agaped and my eyes were the widest ever. His cock had thrust into me and embedded itself in me to the core.

He groaned before softly laughing. He wrapped his hand into the depths of my hair and started to slam himself against my ass. I moaned in agonizing pleasure as every nerve indulged in bliss.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you for using my pussy for your pleasure."

"Well, you _are_ my slut."

My body was crashing against the glass with every rough thrust and the front of my body was already aching with delightful pain. I wondered who was watching from afar — amazed at what they were seeing. He started to slap my ass cheeks with every thrust, my ass burning a bright red now. His teeth bit down on the skin of my throat and I groaned.

"Fucking shit..." He muttered. His hand ran up and cupped my tit in his hand, running his thumb over my hard nipple.

"Tell me that you love people watching you get fucked like the little whore you are." He demanded, pulling my collar back until my back was against his chest. My eyebrows arched and I held in a scream as pleasure striked through my entire body. I jolted and my jaw drops.

"I love how people are watching me get fucked like the little whore I am, Daddy!"

My body was aching all over from how hard Edward was slamming into me. His animalistic growls and groans filled my ears and the glass was taking quite a beating also. I felt myself tightening around Edward's cock rapidly so I shut my eyes tight.

"Your tight little cunt is getting even tighter. Do you want to come?"

"Yes!"

There's a pause in the air and at that moment, the world felt as if it stopped its rotation. All life froze and it was only us, breathing, moving, on the Earth. He slided out of me completely and I heard a whisper in my ear.

"That's too bad."

He pulled out of me as he grinned down at me wickedly.

"I've told you I would punish you," was the only thing he said before he left me alone in the room.

* * *

 _ **omg guys, i really hope you liked this one**_ **  
** _ **and yes, she has a mother, dad left them and she does live with a roomate, i edited the chapters, i saw i made a mistake, thanks for telling me!**_

 ** _also thanks for amazing support as always, you guys are incredible_**

 _ **p.s. if you want to you can check out my other two stories His muse and Dark Paradise (one-shot)**_

 _ **thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, have you seen my socks?" I heard my roommates' voice as I desperately tried to start writing my 20+ pages long essay which was due the next week and I still hadn't had the slightest idea of what to write. I had been staring at the same blank screen for more than an hour now and still hadn't come up with anything.

"What socks?" I yelled back, gladly accepting the distraction her question provided me.

"You know what socks. The red ones, my lucky ones!"

I huffed at her answer as I slowly made my way toward her. Perhaps she'd know where they were if she was the one doing her own laundry.

"No, I haven't seen them Margot. And since we're on the topic of the socks, when are you gonna start doing your own laundry?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest as I leaned on a door frame, looking at her in evident frustration.

"Oh come on Bell-Bell, we both know you enjoy doing it." She smirked down at me while still continuing on her never-ending search.

"No, I actually do not enjoy it." I sighed, licking my lips, while reminding myself not to start this argument all over again because it obviously didn't have any kind of effect. "Anyways, did you pay those bills that I left you on table?"

"Oh yeah, about that..." I immediately knew something was wrong. This was never a good sign." "I kind of needed to borrow it for something personal."

I cocked my eyebrows, completely taken aback by her answer.

"What do you mean you needed to borrow it? You do realize we're already late for the rent, right?" I asked, my voice gradually appearing angrier than it was just moments ago.

"I know, I know… but I'm gonna pay it back, I promise." She replied as if it was not a big deal.

"They're gonna shut off electricity if we don't pay by Friday, Margot!" I reminded her, but still nothing seemed to work on her.

"Well, that means we still have time." I screeched in between my teeth when I heard her say that.

"No, we don't. It's already Wednesday!" I've almost pulled off all of my hair in frustration.

"Well, can't you just handle it? You have a real nice payed job? You could ask for raise." At that moment, I just wanted to grab her by her hair and start pulling her around the apartment while slapping her face relentlessly. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"No I could not, Margot!" I snapped. "I've already told you how I messed up something, I can't mess up again and can certainly not ask him for a raise!"

"Well then, we'll somehow survive without electricity." She concluded nonchalantly, which only made me angrier.

"You do realize, we go to college, and we need a fucking laptop and a fucking internet, do you?" I asked, amazed by her stupidity.

"Oh, right. Well, you could always go to the Library."

 _Don't slap her. Don't slap her. Please, do not slap her. Yet._

"No, Margot, I don't want to go to the fucking Library. It's literally an hour away from our apartment! Besides, what do you think we're gonna eat?"

"Ugh, I don't know Bella, we're gonna figure it out."

"Figure it out?!" I repeated, not being able to believe my own ears.

"Yes Bells, we're gonna figure it out. As always." I couldn't believe it. At that point, the only thing I tried to figure out was how in hell I ended up with a roommate like her. What the hell happened? I knew I could ask my mother for money, but I also knew that my mother didn't have any at the time and that she would only end up swimming in even more debt.

"You can't be serious right now…." I muttered under my breath, still not quite comprehending the fact that my roommate just spent all of our money for bills on herself. The money I worked really hard for. _Did you, really?_ A small-evil voice immediately interrupted my train of thoughts even though I, myself knew how hard I really worked before the sex thing with the boss happened. God, that sounded terrible, not even being said out loud. Did I become a whore on accident? He is never going to look at you the same again. _To him, you're no better than those models that he slept around with so many times._

Suddenly feeling all ashamed of myself, my anger dropped down real quick, while a wave disappointment came through me like a hurricane.

"Margot, I need my money back, like right now!" I told her, not giving a flying shit about her next excuse.

"I've already told you Bella, I needed it for my person-"

"I don't give a shit! Give it back!" I snapped once again, this time causing her to actually jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I don't have it with me anymore." She said with a defeated look on her face. But this time, I had no empathy for her. I just wanted to get done with this situation.

"Okay…" I trailed off, as I calmly collected myself and looked at her deadly in the eyes. "Get out."

"Excuse me?" She was definitely not expecting that. We had our arguments before but still, I would have never kicked her out of apartment. However, this time was different. I couldn't even stand watching her. All I could think of was kicking her out of there.

"You've heard me the first time, Margot. Get. The fuck. Out. Now."

"W-where am I g-going to go? I d-don't have a place to s-stay! Bella please, don't d-do this to me!" She started pleading me, hugging me, begging me… but none if it worked. Not anymore.

"I don't care. Just get out, please. I'm not gonna ask you again." I stated as I made a room for her to walk out of the bathroom. She looked at me with pure loathe in her eyes before she rolled her eyes and started walking out slowly (of course, hitting my shoulder in the process).

"Bitch…" I heard her mutter lowly but loud enough for me to hear it as she took her bag and left.

XX

"What's wrong honey?" Elaine asked in concern while helping me with the dishes. "You've been down the whole morning?"

I could only sigh at her question. Not even sure how to answer it properly, I just blurted out: "I need a raise."

Her eyes immediately widened at the mention. "And why is that? Don't you earn enough money to cover your bills?"

I sighed once more, "Yes, I do. But having an unreliable and stupid roommate, it seems I've lost all of it."

Nodding her head in understandment "I mean, you could ask Mr. Cullen. But he's not really gonna be pleased by this request. Especially after that little car incident." She reminded me as if I hadn't already think about it. I knew I was in deep shit.

"I know, I know… but I really need this money, Elaine. I don't know what to do." I wailed.

"Well then, ask him nicely and suggest that in return you'll work double."

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do that since I'm going to the college at the same time. I can't make such promises." I was defeated. There was no possible way of me getting out of this mess.

"I'm so getting fired."

"And why is that, Ms. Swan?" I suddenly heard a deep raspy voice behind me and both Elaine and I jumped in surprise. What the hell was he doing there? I could swear that recently he became like a freaking ghost, he would just appear out of nowhere.

"Mr. Cullen!" I squeaked in surprise. "I-I didn't know you were-"

"Just cut the crap Bella and tell me what it going on." He made sure he wasn't in the mood for fooling around. And I? I couldn't even look at him in the eyes. My cheeks were already visibly flushed and his satisfying smirk certainly didn't help the situation.

"Excuse me," Elaine muttered lowly as she made her way out of the kitchen, leaving me and Mr. Cullen all alone. _This is not gonna end good._

"Mr. Cullen, it's really not that big of deal." I tried to somehow make my way out of it, but he just wouldn't let go.

"It certainly didn't sound like it, especially because you claimed you'd get fired. So what's the issue?" He asked sternly, his hands crossed against his chest and his deadly gaze peering through me soul.

"Mr. Cullen, I really don't know how to tell you this." I hesitated to continue but judging by the looks of his face, he was definitely not having it.

"Just tell me Bella, I'm not going bite you, unless you ask me to, of course." He winked down at me and my knees went weak. I was sure that by now I was definitely trembling.

"I-I need a raise." I barely uttered, still successfully avoiding his eyes.

"A raise?" He asked for confirmation and I took that as a chance to back down but it would only make the whole situation even sillier.

"Yes."

"And why is that? Don't I pay you enough?" He asked and I instantly felt guilty. I just wanted him to know that it definitely wasn't his fault and that I really wasn't that ungrateful as I sounded.

"Y-yes you do Sir but you see, this roommate of my took my money and spent it on herself instead of paying the bills and if I don't pay them until tomorrow, they're gonna cut off the electricity."

And as I said all of that in one breath, I finally realized that my eyes were fixed on his but that this time, he broke the contact and started walking left to right and right to left as if he was deeply invested into thinking about this situation. _Oh God, what have I done? I should have just kept my mouth shut._

"Sir?" I said in barely audible voice. He stopped moving and finally made an eye-contact with me again. But I still wasn't exactly sure if that was a good sign or not since his expression appeared to be completely unreadable.

"Well Bella, since you asked so nicely, I'm gonna offer you two ways of how this could end up." He announced, licking his already wet lips.

"Fist one being, you work double shifts and are there whenever I need you or…" I gulped, impatiently anticipating to hear the other offer, secretly hoping it would sound better than the previous one.

"…the second one being, you move into my mansion and work here just like Elaine, also, this including you having available the free ride whenever you need to go to your college or in general, wherever you need to go, Steven will always be there at your service."

After hearing the second one too, I wished I had never stepped into that mansion. W _hat did I get myself into? This wasn't me. I needed to back away. Now._

"So, Ms. Swan, which one is it going to be?"

 _Shit_.

* * *

 _ **So guys, which one do you want it to be? You can actually decide Bella's future now, so please do write down your choice!  
** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one is gonna be pretty steamy;)**_

 ** _anyways_**

 ** _thanks for reading! and stay fabulous as always! ;) :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, I can't-" I stuttered as I tried to explain myself but he didn't want to listen.

"I need the answer now, Bella."

"But-" I paused, a short sigh escaping my lips as I notice his glare hardening on me. I knew very well what he was asking from me. But I just couldn't give it to him. At the moment I couldn't even think. I didn't know what choice would turn out to be worse.

"I'm not sure what to do." I muttered lowly, more to myself.

"You have to teach yourself how to work and make important choices under the pressure." He said sternly as his green eyes continued piercing down toward me. It felt as if he was able to completely undress me and expose me only by looking. I felt so weak and vulnerable. "But come on, let's face it. We both already know what you really want."

That struck me off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Come on Bella, stop denying it." He almost chuckled as he slowly began circling around me as if I were some kind of a prey of his. His fingers gently trailing down my exposed neck.

"I'm not just one of your many toys. If I didn't need that money I wouldn't have been here in the first place." I quickly moved away from him as far away as possible. I knew his opinion would change after we had sex but I still nonetheless hoped for the best. Hoped that he would at least treat me with respect.

"Bella," His facial expression suddenly changed. As if I was the one who hurt him and not the other way around. He started walking toward me again. He was huge. Tall, broad shoulders, and cut—like a professional athlete. His movements were a graceful stalk, like a predator in the wild, a rolling glide of muscles. And yet again, I felt so small and vulnerable next to him.

"I've never said you were like them. You could never possibly be like them. Wanna know why?"

He was too close to me again. His hot breath was hitting my neck and I couldn't help but shiver under the pressure of our sudden proximity. His greedy hand slowly travelled down to my sensitive core as his other one held me on place by my waist.

"Why?" I barely managed to find my voice again. There was just… too much pressure.

"Because you're _mine_. Just _mine_. Don't you remember?"

 _Holy shit…_

He really meant it when he said that? He was actually being serious with this possessive-flirt-thing?

And instead of panicking, my brain short-circuited. My vagina was instantly awake and at full attention.

"Tell me you remember," he whispered in my ear as his fingers threatened to go inside me even through my cotton-laced panties.

Something low inside me tightened in response. And before my brain could process anything else, I felt myself responding to him on the most primitive level I could, it was embarrassing really. My heartbeat sped up, my breathing turned shallow as images of fucking him—no, getting fucked by him—raced through my mind, graphic images of this mountain of cut muscle defiling me with a rutting, raw fucking.

"I-I remember." I breathed out shakily as if I have been holding my breath this whole time. His eyes were dark, narrowed slightly and slowly raked over me, pausing here and there in their perusal. His attention was blatant and intense and paralyzing. His expression was fierce, and the energy he threw off was impossible to ignore. Magnetic. Pulling me in.

"So, what's the answer Bella?" His voice was smug as his long fingers fanned out across my hips and lower stomach, pressing me more firmly into his body, molding me to him. His biceps caged my arms, and I could feel the ridge in his jeans against my ass. My breath caught as my heartbeat picked up.

"I-I…" One of his hands moved from my hip, up to the base of my neck. Then I felt his fingertips gently tracing an invisible line from my collarbone down to the top of my dress and back, igniting a trail across my skin. Territorial almost. His intense gaze followed the path of his finger. Then his eyes met mine, possessive and hungry.

"You what?" He demanded for the answer.

"I a-accept." _What exactly was I accepting?_ In my mind I didn't even have time to process the things he was saying to me. All I could think about was how he felt good… everywhere. I couldn't stop the small moan from escaping my throat as I relaxed into his strong body.

"Accept what?" His possessive hand on my hip guided our movements, taking over, and I let him, relaxing against his body, following his lead. His other hand fisted in my hair, gently pulling my head back and to the side, positioning my face against his neck. Then that hand tightened as if saying, _Don't fucking move_. "Being here with me. Being _mine_? Is that what you accept Bella?" His voice was husky and rough.

"Yes." I froze, suddenly nervous as the realization of my words was slowly settling in my head.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

XX

"What do you mean you're moving out?" Margot asked in confusion as she watched me packing up my stuff from the apartment.

"Just like I've already told you, Margot." I sighed, not in the mood for explaining her everything all over again. "I'm leaving, you can freely take this apartment. I will no longer need it."

"But where are you going?"

"None of your business." I quickly replied as I zipped the last suitcase I had.

"It is that guy, isn't it?" She suddenly managed to get my attention. "What? He's gonna be your sugar daddy now?" She smiled, looking with a disugust grimace down at me.

"Whatever Margot. Never of this would have happened if it weren't for you." I said, trying my best not to pay attention to her words.

"So what, now it's all my fault?!" She yelled out, clearly quite offended by my statement.

"Of course it's all of your fucking fault! Whose fault would it be?" I yelled back as I started walking toward the front door.

"Don't blame me for your poor choices!" She spat, following behind.

"My poor choices?" I stopped for a second and turned to face her. "The only person here with poor choices is you!" I said, pointing with my index finger at her before I turned on my heel and continued exiting my no-longer-apartment.

"Well at least I don't go whoring around," was the sentence that literally cut opened my heart. It felt like a cold slap to my face. I didn't even know how to respond to such a statement. _Was she even wrong?_

I knew Margot and I had our differences but we were still good friends. Key word here – _were._ But still, I would never expect something like that leaving her mouth, especially not being addressed to me.

"Bella! I'm sorry!" Her eyes suddenly started tearing up, but I could no longer look at her at this point. I just turned around and started running down the stairs, successfully trying to block out her desperate calls. But yet not successfully enough in silencing my subconscious which was stubbornly telling me she was right.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 ** _so, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! since lots of you voted for her moving in, that's exactly what happened :D  
this is only getting hotter, so brace yourselves for the upcoming chapters ;)_**

 ** _And thank you guys for hitting 10 000 reads in only 4 chapters, that's incredible! So if you didn't see, I rewarded you with a sexy one-shot yesterday! So go check it out, it's called Uncontrolled Desire (would you look at that, i wonder what is this story about :O)_**

 ** _Love ya guys, stay faboulous! xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how are the things going on there?" My mother asked through cell phone as I was sitting down in the Library waiting for another class I had that day.

"It's good, the exams are coming up so I'm a bit nervous." I lied. I knew how well she knew me, so I had to make up something so she wouldn't notice that something was off. I didn't want her to worry about anything.

Honestly, I felt like shit. After all that yesterday and this morning, I couldn't possibly be in the good mood.

"I can hear that." She said, concern evident in her voice.

"How are you, mom?" I tried to change the subject.

"Been better, just had to pay bills and do grocery shopping and I realized I couldn't even afford everything I had in basket, so had to return some things. Awkward. But anyways, don't you worry about me, tell me how's that boss of yours? Still hooking up?" My heart clenched at her words. This was exactly why I didn't want to tell her my problems. Even though I knew I could always count on her, I just didn't want her to worry about me. I knew she had a lot in her own plate. Besides, I was becoming an adult and I needed to learn to become independent. Also, just like Edward said, I need to learn how to work under the pressure.

"Mom!" I groaned. "No. That was a one-time thing. I'm definitely not doing it again." Another lie. And I was actually surprised how convincive I sounded. I was mad that I couldn't keep my word.

"You know Bells, I can't really criticize about what you've done because I've done even stupider things when I was young and I think they can turn out to be great lessons at the end and I never regret my own mistakes because they are the things that created me as a person that I am today. But also when I was young and stupid, I didn't have anyone else to turn to and I guess what I'm trying to say is that you should know you can always tell me about anything, whenever you need me, especially if you have any problems that you need to share and I'm never gonna judge you for it. I just want you to know I will always be there for you, okay?"

My stomach churned painfully as the tears slowly started cascading down my cheeks. _I wish you were here._

"Thanks mom."

XX

"So here's your room. It's next to mine, so if you need something, feel free to call me or come to my room, okay?"

"Thanks, Elaine." I was so grateful that at least I had her in this house, so I wouldn't feel as lonely as I was already feeling. For some reason I was getting depressed and I just wanted to lay down in my bed and sleep. And also probably never wake up.

"No problem, dear." She beamed a friendly smile down at me that really succeeded in lightening up my mood. And as she was about to leave me alone, she turned once again to me.

"By the way, did you notice that Mr. Cullen is at home more often than usual?" My insides twisted painfully as my eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I didn't really." I barely choked out.

"Well that's understandable, you weren't here the whole day, but you'll see now when you move in. He was never at home this often. It's so unusual for him." She mused.

"And why is that?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well, he tends to escape his home life as much as he can." She replied without even thinking and as soon as she did that, a red colour covered her cheeks. As if she just revealed a secret that she wasn't supposed to.

"I don't understand." I said in confusion.

"You know, I shouldn't be talking about this. It's very unprofessional from me, so I apologize."

"No, no… it's okay. It's my fault. I'm just being too noisy." I tried to soothe her.

"Anyways, like I said, if you need anything, just don't be afraid to tell me, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks once again." I thanked her once again before she left.

Sighing, I sat down on my bed and started thinking about this whole situation that I've found myself into. All of this didn't seem right. And it felt as if it was all of my fault. Maybe I deserved all of this. Maybe Margot was right. Did I really settle down this low? Have I become a whore? There was no denying that I liked Edward more than I should have. But he was my boss. And I slept with him. More than once. And I kept getting back to him. I was weak around him. Too weak. It wasn't normal.

I should have resigned. This was not where I supposed to be. I supposed to be in my apartment, attending college and worry only about how I was going to pass an exam, not this.

This shouldn't be happening.

Suddenly a large bump in my throat was starting to form and I was on verge of tears, again. But a sudden knock against the door brought me back to reality, so I quickly cleared my eyes of any tears that did succeed to escape my eyes as I stood up and went to open the door.

"I'm sorry for bothering you again but Mr. Cullen wants to speak with you," said Elaine.

"Oh, okay." I responded as a puzzled look crossed my face. I continued following her while my mind started working in such a quick pace that I couldn't even grasp how I was really feeling.

But I was definitely nervous as we were climbing the stairs. Did I already manage to screw something? What did I do now? What if he changed his mind?

 _Maybe he didn't want me anymore._

"We are here," Elaine said, her face clearly showing off concern. I simply nodded toward her before I gulped and entered Edward's office.

"I told you to fix it Jack, not to fuck it up even more. If you don't get this thing done by 7 pm, you can kiss goodbye this job. Do you understand?" I heard him talking to the phone. He was already pissed off. _Great. Just. Fucking. Great._

He ended his phone call quickly as he noticed me.

"Ms Swan, sit down please." He said in a stern voice, his eyes immediately locking on mine.

"Thank you." I felt embarrassed. It seemed like vicious circle with us. We would act so professional with each other, then we would start touching and ended up fucking, then again we would act professional as if nothing had happened then we would start touching and fuck again and so on…

It was tiring me.

"So, I just wanted to talk about some of the rules in this house that you should obey." He said, sitting down across me. His dark eyes still hunting mine.

"First one, you as an employee are not allowed to bring someone over my house, unless it's you mother or siblings if you have any." I just nodded in understanding, nervously waiting for the upcoming rules, fearing that some would be clearly inappropriate.

"The second one, you of course cannot throw parties in house without my knowing, only if I ask you to."

"The third one, you are allowed to use every room in my house, and are required to the chorus that I give you just as I did before. Also, you're the only person that is allowed to go in my bedroom." I could swear I saw a tight smirk as he uttered the last sentence. I shifted uncomfortable.

"And the last one, if you have any problems and requirements, you exclusively come to me and ask, you should not be afraid to talk to me, do you understand?" His voice sounded demanding and I could do was to agree.

"Yes, sir."

"Here's your chorus list for today." He handed me a piece of paper that I gladly took.

"You are free to leave now." This was it? _Phew…_

"Thank you, sir." I said as I turned around and smiled to myself. _This couldn't have gone better for me._

XX

The whole day was challenging. And quite busy. I had to do the laundry, clean the house, especially the bathroom, help Elaine with the garden, do grocery shopping, clean the dishes, take some of Edward's suits to dry cleaning and then after all of that I had to work on my projects and study. I was beyond tired.

But I still wasn't done.

The chorus list he gave me had one thing that I didn't expect it would have. And it bothered me. A lot.

 _Come to my bedroom at midnight._

I gulped once again as I read again in my mind. _What does he want from me?_

This was exactly why I hesitated to take his offer in the first place.

As I was sitting down by my desk in my room, my eyes caught a glimpse of my phone to see how much time I have left. _Ten more minutes._

I breathed out nervously as I couldn't bring myself to study anymore. Right now, I was really worried. I didn't want him to look at me as one of his whores.

 _I am a human being, I deserve to be treated like one._

I looked myself in the mirror and gulped. I looked tired. I looked sick.

And it was true. I was sick of this. Of these mind games that we've both played. Why do I think so much?

 _If he treats me bad, I'm just gonna leave. If I want to fuck him, I'll fuck him. Stop fucking over-analyzing shit Bella. You live only once._

Rolling my eyes, I said _fuck it_ and rushed out of my room and made my way toward his bedroom. _Five more minutes._

Breathing out, I decided to knock against his door and impatiently waited for his response. But there was none. So I knocked again. "Sir?"

"Come in Bella." I heard him say.

"You needed me something, sir?" I asked because I still wasn't sure why I was supposed to be there. Maybe he didn't want to sleep with me after all.

"Come on Bella, quit playing a fool. Both you and I know why I need you here." His voice was sharp and it was more than evident to me that he wasn't in the mood for playing games either.

"I don't understand, sir." I said, still kinda pissed off because I wanted to let him know that even though we have already slept together, I didn't think this was right.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bella." He warned me.

"Mr. Cullen, I came here to be your employee and employee only. I need money and I agreed to work for it. That's all." I stated before I turned to leave.

"I didn't allow you to leave!" He said loudly, clearly frustrated. I turned around and faked a smile before I asked for his permission. "May I leave, sir?"

"No."

"But sir – " And before I could even grasp what was happening, he was already hovering me. He was already there, next to me.

"I need you Bella. You are mine." My body went lax, melting into him. My eyes closed and I breathed him in. He smelled like a combination of cotton candy, the ocean, and some exotic musk I couldn't place. Not a cologne smell. Maybe soap, or a combination of things. Whatever it was, he smelled edible. I had to resist the sudden urge to lick his neck. To taste that smell.

The heavy thumping rhythm of my heart consumed me. I kept my eyes closed and let the beat work its magic. I felt the rush of adrenaline, and within moments, my body was moving against his, unabashedly. He groaned his appreciation, deep and guttural. The sound was so erotic, my core tightened and my nipples hardened, goose bumps rising along my skin despite the building heat between our bodies. He held me close, our bodies in perfect sync.

"I love your body," he said gruffly as his grip tightened on my hip, his cock hardening against my ass. He released my hair, his hand moving, gliding down my neck, my side, to my waist. He made a hungry noise as he slowly explored every inch of my body down to my thigh. "Curves in all the right places." His voice sounded like sex, like primal, raw fucking.

His hand moved to my stomach, pressing, holding my ass firmly against his hard cock. He groaned. "See what you do to me." His hips flexed, gently forcing his length into the crease of my ass, making his point.

I couldn't believe I affected him so strongly. This beautiful man was hard because of me. For me. He sounded desperate for me. It was comforting to know that he might be as violently attracted to me as I was to him.

His mouth lowered to the front my chest, the open dip of my v-neck. I arched my chest involuntarily, my knees wobbling weakly. I shut my eyes tight and with slick fingers, he lifted my shirt up and off of me. I deeply inhaled, trying to get any type of air into my lungs that seemed to be denying just that. With his lips lowering again, his fingers crawled behind my back and I shivered in his hands. My bra fell carelessly to the ground. His light, sweet kisses trailed down the center of my chest, avoiding going off trail. I ran my fingers through the depth of his hair, his tongue licking my tummy.

"I'm hungry..." He rised, pressing his solid chest to mine, his proximity overwhelming. I was small and crumbling before him. His dark eyes that were brewing a storm, lower slowly, a small sneaky smirk tugging at his lips. His fingers yanked my button off, shoving my pencil black skirt down and peeling it off of my legs. He pushed me against the bed and crouched down. My stomach churned uncomfortably. Oh... so that's what he was gonna do..

"Open your eyes for me, sweetheart." His deep, soothing voice warmed my insides. I whimpered softly. I opened my eyelids slowly and looked at him painfully.

"I want you to watch me taste you."

I bit my lip and nodded obediently. His dark eyes never left mine, his jaw harder than a rock. He grabbed my legs and I pressed my back against the bed. He wrapped my legs around his shoulders and neck, holding onto my thighs.

My lips parted in awe. My panties were the only barrier between my pussy and Edward. I swallowed, focusing on his head that was diving deeper and deeper between my warm thighs. Suddenly, I felt a lick and I groaned, my hips naturally jerking. He started to lick me, lapping his tongue against my opening through my cotton panties. I rolled my hips and scratched my nails into the bed bed. He pulled back, stroking his thumb against the wet, damp spot.

"Already wet... you never fail to surprise me Bella." He shook his head, ticking his tongue, scowling me. His dark eyes were sparkling.

"Oh god.." I whispered, licking my lips. I planted my hungry eyes on Edward whose tongue was slowly licking me up and down, his eyes running across my naked flesh and chest. After a while of teasing me through the cloth of my yellow panties – Edward growled, removing his mouth from in between my legs. His fingers dug into my hips painfully making me shriek. He yanked down my panties and grabbed my legs again, dangling them across his shoulders and I wrap them around his beautiful head. _Yes...please eat me_. He bites his lip and catches my eyes in a hard gaze. His face dips forward and he started to eat me, easily sucking my clit into his mouth. I moaned, my chest lifting off of the bed. His right hand reached up and slammed me back right against it. He moaned himself, tongue lapping against my wet hole eagerly, enjoying the taste of my juices.

"Edward..." I whimpered agonizingly. My legs naturally tightening around his head. I arched my chest, running my fingers over my painfully hardened nipples. His hands that were large, warm and perfectly firm, are running up my hips and I could barely take this anymore. Soon, a rushing feeling started to build inside of me like a dam breaking and flooding. I couldn't get the words out in time. My jaw dropped open in ecstasy and I gasped in a wisp of air. My thighs clamped together and I released, moaning longingly into the air. My eyes burned into Edward's as he watched me, his eyes pressing fear into me because of their darkness.

Edward's continued to lap his tongue against me, letting me ride out my orgasm. He even spit inside of me in the middle of it, making me jerk blissfully. Some of the aftershocks were even painful. I could barely breathe.

His mouth crashed to mine, forcing my mouth open with his lips. Immediately, he invaded my mouth with his tongue completely dominating mine. We pressed against the bed, our minds blurring into one anothers.

"Such a greedy pussy. I love it," he growled, plunging his fingers into me roughly for a minute. His body flexed and shifted with each thrust of his hand. Then he forced a third finger inside me, brutally stretching me.

"Yeah, you like that… So responsive." His voice was thick.

My breathing quickened as my arousal spiked, making me flushed and feverish. In the next second, my mouth was on his, eating at it, licking his lips, as I was grinding desperately against his fingers. If I had been in my right mind, I would have been embarrassed by how wet I was.

My body arched to give him access. His head lowered again, his heavy breaths met my breast. I felt the heat of his mouth engulfing the sensitive peak, then hard suction, the slide of his tongue, and the scrape of teeth. My core tightened with every streaking jolt to my throbbing pussy. Consumed by a hunger I had never felt before, my fists tightened in his hair, pulling, holding him to me. He groaned deep and long as he increased the pressure against my anus, threatening entrance. Small pleas escaped me as my second orgasm approached. My core tightened violently, my pulse pounding, my heart racing as I rubbed my throbbing clit against his fingers. I cried out, plunging into my orgasm. Hard. Pleasure poured through me with the pulsing squeeze-release, squeeze-release, my hips and body jerking uncontrollably as I rode it out.

His hands shoved my hips back as he quickly stood. Then his mouth was at my ear. "You taste so sweet. I could eat your pussy for hours, and I will, but," his husky voice turned gruff, "I need to be inside you."

His lips sealed over mine before I could respond, his tongue licking into my mouth. I could taste myself on his lips. I felt a perverse pleasure at knowing I had marked him in this small way.

"You want this." His hushed voice rasped in my ear. I didn't know if he was telling me or asking me.

"Yes, daddy," I breathed.

Our gazes locked as he pushed in slowly, carefully, like I was the most precious thing to him, gently stretching my walls. He had an awestruck look, as if this was our first time. Holding still, letting me adjust to his size, his mouth descended on mine, his demanding tongue plunging in. A submissive type of neediness consumed me as I sucked his tongue greedily, whimpering. Long moments later, my hips tilted, my body asking him to move. He drew back, watching my face as he pulled out slowly.

"Yeah," he groaned. Then he slammed into me hard, sinking balls deep. "Take all of it, sweet girl."

I cried out. The sensation of him stretching me open, completely filling my sore pussy, was overwhelming. He ground into me hard, trying to get deeper. A sharp, pinching sensation brought my awareness back. I realized then that my brain hadn't shut off. I was very much present, very much with him in the moment. It was startling and confusing. I was so connected to him. I felt something bubbling inside me, warming me, consuming me. It was emotional. Intense. I felt possessed. By him.

"You feel so perfect. You were made for me," he breathed.

I was distantly aware of the small mewling pleas coming from me as he thrust into my pliant body. My senses were consumed by his musky sweet smell, his warm skin on mine, his hard cock thrusting inside me, his muscles flexing under my fingers, and the sounds of his guttural groans. One of my legs instinctively pulled up higher, opening myself more to his rolling hips.

"Yeah, that's it. Open up. Give me that pussy." He growled deep in his chest, a greedy, dangerous sound. His expression shifted, his features harsh and strained, his control snapping, desperation and need driving him. His hot, wet tongue slid between my lips, licking hungrily as his cock hammered into me relentlessly, hitting my sensitive spot with each impact. "Tell me you're mine." His gravelly voice murmured into my mouth.

"I am yours." I felt another orgasm cresting as my muscles tensed. Quivered. My head pushed back into the pillow as pleasure raced through my veins. My heel dug into the back of his thigh, the other into his hip, as I convulsed around his thick cock. My muscles contracted violently. Turning my head, I sunk my teeth into his bicep, muffling my uncontrollable cry of pleasure. He grunted softly, never slowing his bruising pace.

He slammed into me again and again and again and we found each other's eyes, both of us moaning and screaming and groaning uncontrollably. Oh my god.

"That's it, my sweet girl. Keep squeezing my dick… Good girl," he praised me as I pulsed around him, squeezing, pulling at his cock as if on command. "Oh, fuck. Yeah. Your greedy cunt is milking my dick." His voice was low and strained.

My pussy clenched hard at his words. His dirty mouth had me mewling and writhing, clinging to his bicep with teeth and hand, like my life depended on it.

A handful of thrusts later, he panted above me, "I'm gonna come. You're making me come, sweet girl." His movements became erratic. He climaxed, groaning and shooting his hot seed deep inside me.

Edward pressed his forehead to mine as his thrusts slowed. Pushing in deep, he stayed there, buried inside me as his cock twitched. His arms closed around me, squeezing, as his breath warming my face.

"You will always be mine, Bella. Remember that."

* * *

 _ **thoughts? opinions? hope you liked it guys and also if you like these kind of stories, i would recommend you to read my new story Predicament.  
** **as always, thanks for reading guys, you are amazing!**_

 _ **stay fabulous! xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up alone in his big California king bed. I felt a moment of panic, until I noticed my clothes were gone. If he were trying to blow me off, he would at least leave me my clothes. I rolled over to see a wall of glass. The view was impressive, breathtaking even. I could see from the billboards on Sunset Boulevard to the skyline of downtown. If I ever managed to will myself out of his bed, the view was no doubt much better than what I was seeing from my current position. I looked around the room, finally able to really take in the space. It was spotless, aside from his clothes from the night before on the floor.

Eventually, my curiosity won out, wondering where Edward had disappeared to. I rummaged through his closet until I found an oversized tee. Slipping it on, I made my way out of the bedroom to the hall. As I made my way down the long corridor and passed another door, I felt a little lost. Even though it all looked familiar, but then again, I wasn't really paying attention to anything that wasn't Edward, especially the night before. The large room we had entered was actually a huge great room. The furniture seemed very expensive. Probably because it was.

When my eyes finally found him, he was standing in the large open kitchen. His broad, bare back on display, the hard planes of muscle shifted under his golden skin, tapering down to the indents above his tight ass. Unfortunately, the island was blocking my view of his lower body. I watched, mesmerized as he moved around the kitchen, the muscles of his shoulders and back flexing. God, he was mesmerizing. As I made my way closer, I could see he was cooking.

"Morning," he rumbled at me over his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hungry? I'm making omelets. Want some coffee? I was trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed," he said, pointing to the tray with an assortment of coffee fixings.

"Yeah. Sounds good." This was so new to me. No one had ever made me breakfast the morning after before. Maybe that was because I never stuck around for breakfast. "To all the above," I clarified.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the breakfast bar. Giving me a pointed look, he said, "You look good in my clothes, but I like you better in nothing."

Suddenly, I felt exposed wearing nothing but his shirt. Shifting uncomfortably, I shyly pulled down a sleeve of his shirt further over my hand.

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable in front of me." He said, not looking at me, for which I felt very grateful since it would only made me feel more exposed. "I've already seen everything. And I liked it." I blushed at his words and felt my heart skip a beat when his dark hawking eyes locked with mine for a second.

"You cook often?" I tried to change the subject.

"I used to." Something in his voice evocated sadness and it almost broke my heart. But I didn't want to dig any deeper since ironically enough, I didn't think we were that close yet.

"So… why did you take my clothes?" I asked as he served both of us our plates of food. It looked delicious.

"Didn't want you sneaking out on me," he said, looking at his plate.

"It's not like I could have gone far away," I added sarcastically to which he straightened and turned to me, the size of his bare torso distracting me. The swells of his shoulders made me want to crawl into his lap and sink my teeth into them as I rode him. Then my eyes went to his bicep, looking for any marks I might have left. Fortunately, there were none. I felt a little disappointed at that. He looked so strong sitting there. Strong enough to handle anything. Strong enough to handle me. Part of me was desperate for that to be true.

"Come sit on Daddy's lap. Straddle me." Saliva dripped from the sides of my mouth and it wasn't just because of the food. Standing up, I swallowed nervously. He smiled. The sight sent a jolt of electricity through me. Lifting himself off the bar stool, he shifted his pants down around his ankles and I climbed aboard. He shifted to the edge of his seat in order to give me leverage with my legs. "Lower your cunt onto me."

As my warmth engulfed him, he bit the inside of his lip. He felt like a dream. _Fuck, he's perfect. Best fuck ever and a great cook_.

"Ride me, you little slut," he growled. As I stood up over him, his eagerness quickly turned to desperation, his hands grasping at my legs as I lowered myself back into position over his jutting cock, letting the tip brush my wet folds.

My pussy then lowered, my tight little hole sucking hard on him with each motion. My long brown swath of hair begged to be pulled. He groaned, his hips thrusting up.

He snatched my mane all into one hand and held me by it. I dropped onto him, co-mingling our juices and grinding myself against his pelvis.

I let his hard cock fill my throbbing pussy again and again. Stretching me wide. I was so wet. Sloppy wet. There was no resistance as he was hitting the entrance to my womb, his balls against the curve of my ass, his length buried deep inside me as his body warmed my inner thighs. I felt his cock twitch against my end, sending an uncontrollable hunger coursing through me. I moved, rocking my hips. The squelching noise our joined bodies made had me groaning, the sounds of our sex filling the room. A desperate-sounding moan spilled from his throat, making me move faster. Fucking his cock harder.

"Yeah. Use me, sweetheart. Use my cock." His hands fisted at his sides, pushing into the cushion hard, his body arching, straining. "Your cunt's so hot. So tight… Fuck."

I tilted my hips, my pelvic bone pressing on his length as I rocked forward. I repeated the action.

"Fuck," he panted.

My hands splayed over his chest as I leaned forward, using him for leverage, riding him harder. My clit had full contact, rubbing against his hard muscle at the base of his cock. "Fuck. Everything with you feels right," I muttered.

His hands slid up, pushing his shirt that I wore off of me. He palmed my breasts, ghosting his thumb over my nipples, the sensation arrowing through me, causing everything in my lower body to clench.

"I can smell your sweet pussy," he groaned. His ass and thighs flexed, pumping up into me in perfect sync with my hips. His stomach muscles bunched as he sat up enough for his mouth to latch on to my right nipple, his fingers working the other into a painfully hard point. "I'm hungry." He muttered in my neck and I let out a loud moan at his words, knowing exactly what he meant by "hungry".

"Yes, yes, yes!" I whimpered, my hips thrusting savagely.

He gave her hair a firm yank, forcing an exclamation from my lips. "Daddy!"

"Yeah. Take what you want. Anything you want." His mouth kissed and licked a path across to my other nipple, his fingers pinching and tugging my abandoned wet nipple. "Oh, fuck, oh, fuck," I panted, my orgasm approaching. My hand slid through his hair, holding him to me as my core tightened viciously.

Edward's cheeks hollowed, sucking my nipple hard and deep into his mouth, brutally plunging me into orgasm. My body convulsed, my hips jerking wildly. My pussy squeezed in a fast, pulsing rhythm around his length as pleasure raced through me. I shuddered above him, collapsing down onto his warm chest as my pussy grasped at his thick cock.

Every time he was inside me, I knew one unequivocal fact: There was no one else who I would ever react to the way I did him. He owned my body, and I was slowly letting him inside my heart.

"Now, let's take care of that hunger." My cheeks flustered once again. "Open your legs, baby." Edward demanded.

I gulped again, biting my lip unconsciously as I glanced down to gauge what he was doing.

"Look at that pussy." He growled low, his voice like gravel. "That's my pretty pussy."

"Yes, yours." I moaned at his possessive words.

His hand grabbed my chin, turning my face to his. "Yeah?" he asked thickly.

"Yeah," I nodded. The next thing I knew his mouth was on mine, eating at it. Then he lowered himself again and unexpectedly growled deep in his throat and grabbed my thighs, settling his lips over my swelling clit and sucking.

"Oh my–" I cried out loudly, putting a hand over my mouth to quiet the sounds. I tried to be silent for the sake of Elaine or Steven who might would be able to hear me, but Edward didn't enjoy the idea. "No, I wanna hear you." He grabbed my hand and continued licking my opening.

I shook my head as my body shivered on its own accord. "I c-can't…it's too much…" I moand loudly, overwhelmed by the feeling of his mouth against my pussy.

"Edward," I moaned, my hips started rocking. I watched him, his eyes focused on me as he growled, pushing his face into me, thrusting his hot tongue into me as far as he could. My hand sunk into his hair, twisting. The feel of him under me, his hot wet mouth, his arms around my thighs holding me, caused a vicious hunger to rage through my blood.

He held me tightly in place and continued to suck me off, massaging my clit with his talented tongue as I held back a scream. My eyes were falling closed and my hips slowly grind against his face – I couldn't even begin to manage the motions of my body.

"Fuck Bella, yes…" He mumbled against my pussy while sucking harder. The vibrations of his voice course through me and I gripped his hair forcefully, needing something to hold onto. "You taste amazing." He added.

"Edward… ugh, yeah." My voice was breathless as my hips pumped, riding his face, taking what I needed, using him to get my pleasure. My thighs and stomach quivered as I chased my orgasm. My fingers tugged his hair harder as I watched him, the pressure building. The noises he was making, the explicit image of my pussy grinding down on his face, sent me over the edge. My muscles tightened, my back arched, and then my body shuddered as I came. His arms curved around my bucking hips, holding me to his greedy mouth, lapping and sucking, moaning his approval as he took everything I offered. His fingers replaced his tongue, thrusting into me, wringing out my orgasm as he suckled my clit.

"I'm hungry too, daddy," A deep groan then another hard suck on my clit was his only response.

He slowly pulled away from my vagina and stood up, a pure lust evident in his eyes.

I reached his cock and hesitated, intimidated by his size. I didn't know if I was going to be able to do it after all—it had to be a solid nine inches—but I was going to try, because the sight of his big cock up close and the sweet, musky smell had my pussy flooding, overriding my hesitation. My fingertips ran along the rim of his glistening crown then down his thick shaft, tracing his veins along his smooth skin. I gripped his impressive length in my hand, my thumb and fingers not able to meet as I stroked him once from base to tip. He was silk over warm steel.

I watched as more pre-cum beaded then slid down his head. Leaning in, I caught his dripping juices with my tongue. "Mmmm."

He groaned, reflexively thrusting up. He tasted good. Salty and sweet. The taste and smell was distinctly Edward. I had never liked this, going down on a man; it always made me feel degraded. I did only one time to my first boyfriend when I was seventeen. But I wanted to do this for him. To him. I wanted to make him lose control. I wanted him to use me, take what he wanted, the way he let me take what I wanted from him. I licked his slit, teasing it with my tongue.

"Fuck, yes, sweetheart," he whispered, sounding needy.

It gave me a rush that I was capable of making him desperate with wanting me so much. I licked around his head along the rim, teasing him.

"Suck it. Make it really wet for Daddy."

I sucked harder, trying to get more of his length in my mouth. My desire to please him turned to a desperate hunger for him. Bracing my hands on either side of his hips, I tested different angles, pushing him deeper each time, finding one that I could handle. I lowered my head until I felt him trigger my gag reflex. Retreating, I sucked his length as hard as I could. I heard him swearing and praising me randomly and repeatedly as he groaned. His hips followed me as I sucked and pulled at his length with my mouth, repeating the action, trying to work him past my gag reflex, wanting him in my throat. "Yeah, sweet girl. Makes me feel fucking huge when you choke on my cock like that."

I repeated the movement until my gag reflex dissipated. Then I found a rhythm that had him on edge and my pussy flooding.

He groaned. "Oh, fuck yes." His hands slid up my sides to the back of my head. Not forcing, but not gentle either. "Take all of it," he encouraged through a labored breath.

I moaned around his length, opening my throat more.

"All of it." His voice turned hard, demanding.

I quivered, working hard for him.

His hand caressed my jaw. My hands ran down the back of his thighs, feeling the tensed muscles there as he brought his glistening head to my lips, tracing them, smearing a bead of pre-cum over them like gloss. My lips parted, tasting him, my tongue teasing, dipping into his slit once. A low groan rattled from him. Then his hand slid to the back of my head, holding me in place as he fed me his cock. He continued sliding in, steady and deep, until he hit the back of my throat.

"Relax your throat, sweet girl," he rasped softly. When I did, he pushed deeper, not the entire length, just the head entering my throat. He groaned, "Fuck."

It was uncomfortable at first, awkward, but I could breathe. I had never successfully deep-throated someone. Actually, I had never even tried before, but his response made me want to every chance I got, just to hear his deep moans and erotic groans that had my pussy throbbing.

He pulled out slowly and eased back in, his hand on the back of my head dictating. His thrusts picked up to more of a gentle pumping rhythm. I could feel him watching as his cock disappeared down my throat. "That's perfect. Fuck, you are so good at this," he panted.

A desperate, needy feeling overwhelmed me as he gently fucked my mouth. My hands roamed anywhere they could reach—his flexing hips, thighs, and rippled stomach. The muscles in his arm and stomach trembled as he gently pumped into my mouth, his pace speeding up.

"Fuck, you look so hot with my cock down your throat, sweet girl."

I grabbed his ass, his thick muscles contracting under my hands. My fingers dug in, encouraging him to move faster, moaning around his cock, sucking eagerly, my breath wheezing.

"Yeah, sweet girl. Suck it. Suck my cock." His hand tightened in my hair, pulling, almost painfully, adding to the experience of feeling dominated by this man, the first man I ever enjoyed the thought of submitting to. "Fuck, you suck my cock so good. I'm gonna come in your pretty mouth."

I moaned as he tugged at my hair. His grunts and moans getting louder, thrusts becoming rougher and harder.

"Fuck, you like this, don't you? Shit… Yeah, you like me fucking your mouth." He became rougher for a moment. "Oh, fuck, my sweet girl, I'm gonna come," he groaned as his cock pulsed, spurting into my mouth, hard and hot, hitting the back of my throat, overwhelming me. His cum spilled from the sides of my mouth as I struggled to swallow it all.

"Good girl," he muttered lowly as he slowly rode out his orgasm. " _My_ girl."

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this one bc there's some drama coming up pretty soon :3_**


	8. Chapter 8

The morning might had been a nice one but the rest of the day went pretty downhill. From the fact that I almost missed two of my classes because I didn't notice the e-mail notification that warned of the changed schedule to the fact that I forgot to print out the essay I had written the other night.

I was a mess, to say the least.

And I could only blame one person for that.

As I was trying to pay attention to my class (which I was obviously already failing miserably), I felt my cell phone vibrating in the pocket of my jacket, so I quickly pulled it out and furrowed my eyebrows as I read the name on the screen. It was my boss _aka_ Edward.

 **Boss:** Hey.

3:05 PM

I wasn't sure why he texted me. Was I in some kind of trouble?

 **Me:** Hi.

3:07 PM

I decided to reply back, impatiently waiting for his next message.

 **Boss:** You're not paying attention to your class.

3:08 PM

As soon as I read the text, I rolled my eyes and quickly typed back.

 **Me:** And you're obviously slacking on your work.

3:08 PM

 **Boss:** Got me.

3:09 PM

I flashed a quick smile at my phone as I read his message.

 **Boss:** It seems like I just can't stop thinking about you.

3:10 PM

I blushed, my heart suddenly starting to warm.

 **Boss:** about your throbbing pussy tightened around my big hard cock

3:10 PM

My jaw dropped.

 **Boss:** you riding me, fucking me hard and rough.

3:11 PM

My mind wasn't strong enough to resist the images coming in my head and I could practically already feel myself getting wet.

 **Me:** Edward, stop it!

3:11 PM

 **Boss:** me licking your tight little pussy, nibbling and sucking on your clit

3:12 PM

 **Boss:** Can't you see how crazy am I for you?

3:13 PM

 **Boss** : When is your class finishing?

3:15 PM

I bit my lip, feeling my heartbeat speeding up. I dropped my gaze to my fingers because I was nervous and wanted to make sure I hit the right letters.

 **Me:** Why?

3:16 PM

 **Boss:** So I can pick you up.

3:17 PM

I rolled my eyes again. He couldn't be serious now, could he?

 **Me:** You do realize you're my boss, right?

3:20 PM

 **Boss:** I'm a sincere boss.

3:22 PM

 _Lucky me._

 **Boss:** So, when should I come to pick you up?

3:30 PM

I chose to ignore him. I couldn't let him come to my university. He was my boss. And the more I thought about us, more I wished we never hooked up. Not because I didn't like it, quite in contrary actually. I liked it too much. And it seemed as if I couldn't resist him anymore. His touch was like heroin in my veins, and I was a grateful addict. But I knew all of this had to stop.

 **Boss:** Bella?

3:35

 **Me:** You shouldn't.

3:40

 **Boss:** Bella, are you using me?

3:42 PM

I cracked a smile as I saw his text and couldn't help but chuckle at it. To this point I wasn't really paying attention on my class, so I guess there was no use of starting any time soon.

 **Me:** Yes, how did you guess?

3:44 PM

I asked sarcastically.

 **Boss:** I figured since you only wanna be around me if it's about sex. Honestly, my feelings are hurt.

3:46 PM

My cheeks flustered once again when I read his text.

 **Me:** Shut up.

3:47 PM

And to my dismay, there was no more exchanged messages between us. Even though it wasn't a big deal and he probably had work to do, I couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. I fairly quickly got used to texting with him. In fact, I got used to him as a person and it was starting to scare me.

XX

"Bella!" I heard my name being called out as I was walking through hallways. My day finally finished and I was ready to go to my new home. The images of my comfy bed already started appearing in my head and I couldn't help but feel tired and ready for bed but then the voice started echoing in my head. And it sounded way too familiar for me to ignore.

"Bella, please wait!" I heard it again. I turned around in frustration as my angry gaze met Margot's.

"What do you want, Margot?" I asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance behind my voice.

"I-I just wanted to apologize and thank you for letting me take your apartment." She said, her eyes showing evident sadness behind them.

"No problem." I replied quickly before I turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, Bella! I am really sorry, okay?" She ran after me. "I shouldn't have taken your money and I really shouldn't have said all of the nasty things I've said to you. You didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, but what's done is done. Can't change the past, can we?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Bella, please…" she uttered desperately. "I don't wanna fight. Not with you." She sighed in defeat. "You are my best friend, come on."

The last sentence just pissed me off even more. The fact she would blow out our friendship for some stupid shit angered me. She didn't deserve me, all I ever tried and did was helping her, she had never done the same for me.

"No, Margot. I was your best friend. I'm not anymore and I'm not gonna become one anytime soon." I said through my clenched teeth as I still continued walking, not bothering to wait her catch up my steps. But as I was walking, she suddenly jumped in front of me, completely blocking my only way out since there has been a huge crowd around us. Everyone wanted to get out of this place, but I needed to get out _now._

"Can you please let me pass?" I asked her, clearly irritated so far.

"Just please, promise me Bella you're gonna be careful."

"Yeah, whatever." I didn't really pay much attention to her words. I just really wanted to get out.

"No, Bella! I seriously mean it." As she kept pushing with her warnings, a puzzled look crossed my face.

"I don't understand."

"Bella, I googled that guy who you work for, he's a successful businessman, I'll give him that. But the guy is a complete jerk, he has never had a serious relationship. He's only sleeping with plenty of woman and had also been charged for aggressive behaviour few times when he was younger. Plus he's almost ten years older than you."

The girls and the charges definitely did strike some kind of a warning bubble in my head but I was still too pissed off to actually listen to her. She was no one to me. Her warnings meant nothing.

"Why are you telling me this? He's my boss Margot, I don't care about his personal life."

"All I'm trying to say is that you should be careful around him, he seems very suspicious and obviously since you're living with him – "

"I'm not living with him. He's barely even in the house." I quickly cut her off in way to defensive manner. Now it definitely seemed as we hooked up. Margot might seemed careless and too self-centred to pay attention for other people but she wasn't stupid.

"I'm not judging you Bella, I just want you to know that if you have any problems with him, you should tell someone." She searched my eyes for something. She seeked my reaction but all I gave her was one last angry look before asking her: "Okay? Are you done?"

"Yeah…" She seemed defeated and that did manage to somehow boost my confidence.

"Then, goodbye."

And as soon as she moved away from me, I was free to walk out and finally exit the building but as soon as I did that, another shock came through me. _This day just keeps getting better._

"What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion as I slowly with hesitation started approaching Edward that was parked not far away from the building. I was pretty sure he shouldn't even be parked there.

"I've told you I would come to pick you up." He shrugged, answering nonchalantly as if this whole situation was normal.

"How did you know when my classes ended?"

"I am Edward Cullen, do you really think there is information out there that I couldn't get?" I quickly rolled my eyes at his words as I passed him by and started walking my way.

"Whatever, I'm not going with you."

"And why is that?" He followed me.

"I have something to take care in town, and don't worry, I'm not gonna be late for job."

"That's the thing Bella, I want to talk to you about the job." Suddenly my body froze. This sounded way too serious. Did he finally get enough of me? The words _He will fire me. He will fire me. He will fire me._ Kept echoing in my head.

"Why? Are you firing me?" I gulped, my eyes quickly locking with his.

"No, God no, Bella." He said immediately and I felt a huge relief as he said that. "Just get in the car and we will talk."

With a small hesitation at first, I nevertheless accepted and started getting into his car but as I was doing that, the corner of my eyes caught the glimpse of Margot who was watching me in disbelief. Suddenly I wanted to explain myself, explain that this wasn't how it looked, but would that even be the truth? This was exactly how it looked. I hooked up with my boss. There was no denying it and I was also kind of obsessed with him since I obviously couldn't keep my hands off of him.

As we sat in the car and he started driving, I impatiently waited for his talk to begun. I was nervous, to say the least.

"Listen, I've been thinking a while now and I don't want you to work as a maid for me anymore." Well this sure as hell didn't sound good. Was he sure he wasn't firing me?

"So you are firing me. Mr Cullen please, just wait at least until the end of this month, I don't have – "

"Bella!" he snapped, his voice sending shivers down my spine. "I'm sorry," he immediately softened his voice as he realized he overreacted just a second ago. "Just listen, okay?" I simply nodded, swallowing hard.

"I want you to work in my company. I think you're way too capable to just waste your time as a maid. And after all, the praxis will help you a lot since you are studying IT and it will also look good in your resume and will probably help you approve your grades."

"Sir, I'm not so sure – "

"What is there not to be sure about?" He quickly cut me off. He didn't see the problem and I couldn't see anything but problems.

"We – Sir, we had – "

"No one will know it." He sounded so assured by his own words but I knew how this things worked. I've seen so many movies, read so many books, this just couldn't have a happy ending.

"I live in your house. Which brings me to a part that I don't have enough money yet to buy or rent the new apartment which means for now I can only work as a maid in your house and if you don't want me there as your maid, then I have no other reason to stay there."

"Bella, I practically don't even live there." He continued on reassuring me but we both knew that wasn't true. Recently, he had been there way too often, even Elaine noticed.

"Mr Cullen, it's just plain wrong, I'm not your relative or your girlfriend, I can't live with you there!"

"I think you're forgetting the part that you _are_ mine." I lifted my head to meet his gaze. His words made my insides sizzle, but I wasn't surprised. Subconsciously, I must have known the moment we had sex that it wouldn't just be a one time thing. I was his, at least that was how my body felt. And I felt betrayed by it.

"Sir – " He suddenly stopped the car in the middle of the road, not caring if there's gonna come up a car that won't be able to pass us.

"Hush Bella!" My lungs threatened to explode in my chest. As beautiful and hot and arousing as he was, I just knew that this shouldn't be happening anymore. This was wrong. And no matter how much it pained me to admit this I had to. Margot was (somewhat) right. This was plain wrong. I've never wanted to end up like this. I was sleeping with my boss for crying out loud, it couldn't get worse than that. No scratch that, it could if I actually accept the offer he is giving me.

I never meant to sleep with my boss to have some benefits out of it. It was just an act of the moment, I was drunk and stupid, which of course doesn't release me out of guilt for the numerous time we slept after that.

"No, we can't do this anymore…" I could barely breathe. I needed to stay away from him. This was toxic.

"And why not Bella? Why do you care so much of what other people think?" He asked, clearly frustrated by my rejection. "I want you, you want me, where is the problem?"

"I don't even know you and you don't know me!" I said, my voice trembling as I leaned back defeated, on my seat.

"We will get to know each other if you take my offer and stay in the house with me." He whispered to my ear while slowly parting my legs. His hands instantly finding their way to my sex. I made myself vulnerable on his account, laid my soul bare for him. I really did wanted to get to know him. I wanted him. I wanted to be his. But still, there was this annoying voice in my head that kept telling me that all of this was wrong.

"Stay." He rasped in my ear as he unzipped my jeans swiftly and found his way inside my pants. His thumb rubbed my clit, causing me to let out a sudden gasp as the familiar and arousing feeling spread through my body. He repeated his actions, this time for longer as I rolled my head back in ecstasy. "You're so wet already," he moaned his voice full of lust. I reddened at the use of his insolent words.

Without warning his finger entered me, a small gasp immediatelly flew out from my mouth. "God, I can't wait to fuck you again." He whispered as he relished in my wetness, feeling it run down to his finger while he pumped it in and out faster, soon adding another one. I gasped, my mouth falling open as my hands gripped the seat. I started moving my hips against his fingers.

My stomach clenched as I felt an indescribable feeling in the lower pit of my stomach and I was sure I was already ready to orgasm.

He peered boldly back at me the whole time, clearly taking in my face, as well, his look devouring me until finally he lowered a slow, passionate kiss to my lips. My fingers threaded through his hair as I met his sensually prodding tongue with my own. Short French kisses mingled with longer, deeper meetings of mouths until I was lost in it-and utterly thunderstruck.

"We can't – " I whispered, trying to resist once more.

"Please stay." He repeated, this time his voice so weak and soft that it almost cause my heart to break. My eyes fluttered close as our lips met again, immediately starting moving in sync, as if our lips were made for each other. The warmth of his moist lips caused pleasurable shivers to run down my spine, leaving me wanting more. I pulled him closer with my hand entangled in his hair, a movement that caused him to groan against my lips. "I want to stay." I whispered and he groaned again, sending vibrations through my whole body as our tongues clashed wildly, fighting for the dominance I was sure he was going to win. What I felt was incredible. His intoxicating scent, his hot body and his moist muscle that was roaming through my mouth, hitting the roof of it every now and then.. I thought I was going to pass out any second.

"I just want you so much." I inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to just jump him. It was too much and I was nearing my breaking point faster than expected.

"Then take me," he said in my mouth as he helped me transfer from my seat to his and position myself on him. I laced my fingers through his mocha, soft hair; my hips stirring against his lap, feeling him harden within his jeans.

"Fuck Bella, I wanna be inside of you so bad baby." He moaned against my swollen lips causing my pulse to quicken. His words never failed to draw a reaction out of me, but I couldn't seem to stop my movements, the bucking of my hips down against his lap even if I tried. I was too lust driven, in a daze, needing release. I even stopped caring about the cars that could arrive any second. I just needed him inside me right there and then.

"Mm, I need you inside me too daddy," I moaned, knitting my brows together before I unbuckled his belt and lowered both his jeans and pants down his knees.

I lowered down onto Edward, throwing my head back as more and more of him entered me. First the tip, then more and more of his shaft disappeared within me, our breaths catching as we looked at the sight between us. "So fucking beautiful, you're so beautiful baby girl."

I felt a blush meet my cheeks and travel down my neck and chest as I purred in reply, keening. I loved Edward's compliments. "Fuck, you take me so well baby. So well." I could tell he was focusing hard on not fucking up into me, letting me adjust to his size.

Holding onto his shoulders tight, I lifted myself up before lowering down; going at a steady rhythm before I got my proper pace and began bouncing on his cock fully, feeling his head hit my g-spot each and every time I plummeted downward.

"Oh my god," I cried out, throwing my head back as my body pressed against each Edward's, our chests not an inch apart as I twisted and swiveled my hips, settling down on his cock each time I lowered.

Taking in a deep breath, I moaned out when I moved my hips just a bit forward, feeling Edward's length shift within me and brush over a new part within me. "Edward," I breathed out, digging my nails into his black suit as I looked down at him from hooded lids, moving my hips back and forth with his help, hands on my hips.

"Fuck you feel so good Bella," Edward groaned into my shoulder as I panted. "You're doing so well riding me baby, you always do so well." He bit down my collar bone and I couldn't even utter a word, only moaning out a reply.

I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, closing my eyes, and just feeling his cock against me.

"Just like that baby, keep going, fuck," he dropped his head back once more as I set a steady rhythm of rocking my hips, leading us closer to that high we needed to reach so desperately. I was teetering on the edge of losing it and I didn't know how much longer I could take. He quickly helped me remove my shirt and bra and my lips parted to moan once Edward's thumb ran across my perky nipple and started sucking on it mercilessly.

I lifted and dropped myself back down, Edward's dick impaling my g-spot with each drop down as I rocked my hips in frantic movements. I was bouncing at a steady speed by now atop of him, each drop down causing my lips to part and a moan to leave my lips, though I couldn't help it if I tried as Edward strained to hold it together himself below me.

I felt my walls contract around Edward's length then, his teeth digging into the skin of my shoulder as he dragged his nails down my side. I let out a moan then, the pain not awfully bad, but more so pleasurable, a sign of desperation for us to get there, to meet the end and come down from the anticipated high.

A hand met my hair, tugging my head back as he slid into me slowly, inch by inch this time. "I want you to feel every inch of me, every inch of pleasure you'll never feel without me." He rasped into my ear as I moaned, his teeth sinking into my neck as he sucked a purple bruise into her skin, nibbling and biting the flesh.

Edward held onto my hair tightly, fucking into me deep and hard and fast, relentless and unapologetically holding onto my hip tight enough to bruise. But I could not complain, not when I could feel herself nearing the edge of the cliff, ready to plummet to the waters below and be relieved of the pressuer between my thighs.

"So…good," I hummed out perspiration meeting his orbs as I sucked in breaths, in need of air as I whimpered in pleasure, Edward thrusting into me with fast speed, the tight friction of me wrapped around him unwilling to let me go, unwilling to let myself slow down my own movements enough to draw out our orgasms. And even though we could now hear the beeping car behind us, that didn't stop us to get this thing done.

Edward let out an animalistic groan when I backed my ass up to meet his thrusts, the sound echoing throughout the car as I leaned my hands over the driver's seat next to Edward's head, he handout of my hair and traded it for my waist as I moved with deep hard hitting motions that caused him to quiver against me.

"Edward, the guy is coming our way." I managed to warn him in-between our thrusts.

"Then let him see you riding me baby girl." I moaned at his comment, which sent me even more to the was only a matter of moments before our bodies began to tire, my orgasm shaking through my and taking me under, my gasps muffled into his shoulder as I bit down on it, moaning with my hands now behind my back on Edward's knees as he fucked into me through the whole orgasm, not allowing my body the break to just _feel_ the pleasure coursing through me, wanting me to last as long as I could before he too felt an orgasm ravish his very being.

And as he finally came too, Edward's head fell onto my shoulder and he peppered my warm, flushed skin with kisses before I parted my lips. "Come on, he's here." I said as I started pulling away from Edward before the guy came.

"You're not going anywhere, let him see." He held me tightly in place. "Let him see you're _mine_."

* * *

 ** _i've been writing this one for ages lol_  
 _sry if there are mistakes, i'm just too tired to check it out  
anyways, i hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
don't forget to leave a feedback  
(spoiler alert: drama and the steamy sex in the next chapter)_**

"


End file.
